Hiya, my name's Sora
by Rexis19
Summary: Sora is the kind of guy who can make friends with anybody. So he does, he makes friends with everybody he meets whenever he goes on his adventures.
1. Kingdom Hearts x Bayonetta

A/N: Okay, Sora and Bayonetta crossover… I don't know what to say just that I've been replaying these two stupidly awesome games and thought why the hell not?

"Augh, where am I now?" A young spiky haired boy complained as he stood in front of a board that had the map of the area. One of his gloved hands went to his head and scratched it as he tried to understand the directions, his blue eyes squinting as read the details. He stayed like this for a few moment before he threw his hands in the air "Grrr, this map makes no sense at all!" He exclaimed angrily.

With a sigh he turned away from the board, and instead looked at the empty area that he found himself in. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the stone floor "How the heck did the Gummi Ship even malfunction like that" he said to himself. Sighing the boy shook his head and walked away from the board "Ah well, maybe if I keep walking I'll find them."

As he walked away another person happened to walk by, wearing a rather tight black outfit the woman glanced at his direction before she kept walking. Then she paused, her grey eyes blinking as if in surprise before her body leaned back to catch the boy pushing open a pair of doors that lead inside a temple.

Her eyebrows furrowed "What on earth is a boy doing here?" She spoke out loud. Turning towards the direction of the boy she followed him, the guns on her feet that acted like heels clacking against the ground at each step she took while the guns that she held on her hands were hung loosely by her side.

When she reached the door where the boy had went into she kicked it open, the heavy stone doors that were built to last were flung open as if she had just kicked a door made of plastic. The boy was nowhere near the entrance and she noticed the other open doors. The woman shook her head "I swear, more and more of these children are getting into places where they shouldn't be" she sighed. Against her own better judgement she followed the trail of open doors to wherever the boy was heading.

When she stepped past more doors she was surprised to find herself in a wide open room, rather than the cramp corridors that she had just been walking in. She was even more surprised to see the large white statue like being that stood in the middle of the room with a gigantic gold axe staring down the boy she was following.

Immediately she went on edge and was ready to spring into action and kick the statue's ass, when the boy held out his hand and summoned a weapon in it.

From the reaction she had with the beings that she shared her body and soul with, mainly them suddenly trashing against their confines in both rage and fear, she had to guess that the weapon was of immense power.

The statue like being noticed it itself, it's weird marble face tilting to one side at the appearance of the odd weapon.

The weapon itself was rather funny looking. It had a blackish blue handle that was surrounded by a yellow guard. A metal cylinder came from the front and ended with a key-like teeth that made it look similar to an axe. At the other end, a keychain that was in the shape of three circles joined together hung from the yellow guard.

The boy gripped the handle with both of his hands and got into a simple stance. He held the weapon to his side, widened his footing and looked around for more potential enemies. He looked up towards the giant creature and narrowed his eyes "Usually the things I fight don't really look like you," he rolled his shoulders slightly and smiled faintly "But I guess I can learn new things every day."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the sharp end of the axe came down towards the boy. It slammed into the ground and sent the rocks that it had crushed flying everywhere. The statue looked down, expecting to see red paste.

The boy, coming from the left, had easily dodged the first attack and rushed it while it thought he had perished. With a solid swing he landed a strike on its cheek with the blunt end of the axe-like weapon in his hands.

The giant being staggered back from the force of the blow, it was surprised by how much power was present in the attack and was thus unprepared for the next one.

The boy landed on the ground and without a moment's hesitation, he dashed towards its legs and hooked the teeth of his weapon around its ankle and gave a powerful yank. He easily pulled the leg off the floor, and nearly made the giant stumble in his direction.

Righting himself before he could trip the giant slammed his foot down, one part to stabilise himself the other part as way to possible squash the boy like a bug.

When it saw him slide out of the way unharmed it 'frowned' and brought up its axe and swung the weapon in a wide downwards arc.

The boy nimbly jumped over the blade of the weapon, his own axe pulled back and with glare right at it threw his own weapon right at him.

It let out a shriek of pain when the axe jammed itself into its, enough that it made it stagger back. Gripping its weapon tighter it brought over its head and swung it down multiple times. Each strike following the boy as he swiftly moved out of the way of the attacks each time.

It slammed down its axe once more, before it quickly shifted into a horizontal swing.

The boy, once more, saw this coming and placed a hand on top of the bladed portion of the weapon just as it neared him and easily vaulted over it. It let out a growl and swung the other way as the boy was still in the air. Easily the boy seem to twist in the air and once more easily dodge the gigantic axe that would have bisected him.

Landing safely on the ground, the boy rushed forward towards it.

Growling with anger it gripped the end of the shaft with both hands and stabbed the axe down onto the ground. Like before the boy jumped just before the axe reached the ground and landed on one of the arms holding the weapon. It turned its head to face him, one perfect sculpted eye and one cracked one due to the axe still embedded in it.

One of its hand released the shaft, it raised it and moved to swat the boy. He jumped over the hand just as it about to make contact with him and landed on it instead, immediately he rushed forwards towards the face of the giant.

Holding out his hand in front of him the axe that had been lodged in its eye disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in his hands. Once he was almost there he braced his legs and leapt forward with his arm cocked back.

It wasn't fast enough to reel back to hold it hands out in defence before the boy could land a powerful blow to its face, strong enough for it to release the axe and leave it embedded in the ground as it stumbled back and held onto it's cracked face.

The boy leapt away as soon as he landed the hit and landed on the pommel of its axe. The boy looked down, he jumped back slightly and grabbed the tip. Using his weight he spun around the shaft a couple of time before he pulled and managed to yank it out of the ground. Still spinning the boy gritting his teeth as he held the gigantic axe in mid-air for a few more seconds, long enough for the giant to removed its hand away from its face to see the small boy handling its gigantic axe.

With a loud cry the boy released the axe just as he made another rotation. The giant weapon spun like a boomerang and the giant noticed to late that it was headed towards it.

Panicking it tried to take a step back away from the axe going to his direction but was too slow and let out a loud bellow of pain as it slammed into its body. The white marble that made up its form began to fall away to reveal the red pulsating flesh underneath.

The boy seeing the axe now stuck in their own owner's body held up his axe into the air. The tip of the axe began to crackle with electricity, then with a solid glare from the boy he pointed the weapon at its direction and shouted "THUNDER!"

Lighting rained from the sky and struck the giant multiple times, bombarding it as if it was given divine judgement. The metallic axe that had been stuck in its body conducted whatever lighting hit, sending more of it into its pulsating flesh.

It cried out in pain, its body quivering and shook as the electricity did it work. Then when it ended it slumped down and let out a low weak moan of pain, only for it to shriek out once more when the boy rushed forward and struck the handle of the axe with a powerful downwards blow that sent it upwards and sliced the giant upwards.

The axe spun in the air a couple of times and landed behind the boy with a heavy thud while the giant staggered back and forth for a few moments, before it fell forward and promptly dispersed into light before it could touch the ground.

The boy kept his grip on his weapon for a few more moments, before it was clear that there was no more threat. Standing up straight the boy looked around to see any more threats and when he saw none he dispelled his weapon, it vanished in a flash of light just as how it appeared.

One of his head reached to his head and scratched it, wondering what he just fought and why it wanted to fight him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a clapping coming from behind him, turning around he saw the woman walking towards him with an impressed look on her face. She stopped clapping and instead kept walking until she was at a close distance with the boy.

A smirk appeared on her face as she glanced at the gigantic axe that had just been used as a lightning rod for the giant, she had to admit that was pretty creative of him. Fixing her grey eyes on him she gave him a steely look "Well now that was an impressive show you did there" she said, one of her hands gesturing at the remains of the giant.

The boy smiled, a happy innocent smile that did not fit the person that had just electrocuted another being moments ago, and placed his hands behind his head "You think so, thanks I've never really got a compliment on my fighting style before" he replied.

"Really now?" The woman raised an eyebrow as she walked around him, looking at him up and down with interest. The boy was completely relaxed, even turning his head whenever she was in view of him while still keeping that smile of his.

"Yeah" the boy admitted "Most of the time people just say that my style is too unprofessional or something." He shrugged and stared at the woman's eyes through her glasses as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I suppose I can see that" she spoke with a mocking tone, enjoying the slight pout the boy gave. Then her smile dropped off her face as she gave him a good look "Now the question is, what is a boy like you doing in the middle of a place like this" her eyes then went to his hands "Carrying that weapon you were just using."

"I… uh got lost?" The boy lowered his hands from his head to shrug "I was travelling with my friends then their… ride kinda malfunctioned, next thing I know I'm in some weird medieval city with really bad maps." He looked at her and suddenly his eyes lit up "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know a way to get out of here would you?" He asked.

"Oh, and you wouldn't mind telling me why you were travelling somewhere so close to here?" She asked as she took a step closer.

"Errrr, a little?" The boy shrugged again. "I mean my friend would probably get a bit angry, but I guess I can tell you a little about it" he looked at her "And what about you, what are you doing here?"

The boy let out a little grunt when she tapped his nose with the tip of her gun "Naughty boy, don't you ever know when it's polite to ask a lady a question?" She teased.

Rubbing his nose the boy gave a playful glare "Well If I do meet a lady I'll be sure to reel in the question."

The woman raised an eyebrow at his response before she gave a brief chuckle "Well at least you won't too boring to be around with that tongue of yours" she said. She pointed one of her guns his way "What is your name, boy?"

"It's Sora" he playfully tapped his chest with a wide smile "What's yours?"

"Hmmm, I go by the name Bayonetta" she answered as she tilted her head to the side.

Sora smiled "Nice to meet cha Bayonetta" he smiled at her "So, can you show me the way out of here?"

Bayonetta turned her head to the side "Well after I'm done here I'll probably leave anyway, so I guess you can tag along boy." With that she started walking away, towards the exit of the giant room.

"Hey, it's Sora" he exclaimed before quickly following after her.

"I know" she chuckled as she kicked open the set of doors that led to the outside.


	2. Kingdom Hearts x Queen's Blade

A/N: Somebody, help me the plotbunnies are escaping.  
Alright so this is Sora goes to Queen's Blade universe (Yes _that_ one) and kinda breaks the timeline when he stops Claudette from dropping Leina off a cliff and she makes him teach her swordfighting skills.

"Hey, get away from her!"

Claudette turned away from her half-sister, swinging her sword to knock away whatever projectile was thrown her way. The general narrowed her eyes at the boy standing across from her.

Holding out his hand he caught the weapon with ease, as if the weapon flew into his hands. He narrowed his sky blue eyes at her "Leave my friend Leina alone."

Turning her body to fully face the boy she glared at him "Leave boy, your presence here has no meaning" she ordered harshly.

THe boy got into a stance, widening his posture and holding that odd key shaped weapon that he had just thrown at her to his side in a two-handed grip, he returned her glare with one of his own "Like I'm just turn around and let you hurt my friend" he bit back, he took a step forward.

Claudette raised an eyebrow. This bot wanted to fight her? Did he not know who she was? The sword that she had just pointed to her half-sister was raised and pointed at his direction. She saw him growl at the weapon pointed his way.

"Hey!" An indignant squack came from the angel above them, she was facing the boy and was pointing a finger at him and exclaimed angrily "Don't interfere you stupid man! They're having a Queen's Blade matvh, the broadcast would cancel if you butt in."

the boy turned to her with an angry look "Why does that matter?!" He gestured to her incredolously "My friend is getting hurt and she's going to get dragged to a place that she doesn't like against her will. I will NOT let that happen if I can stop it."

'Noble' Claudette noted in her head, she bended her legs and held her sword to her side and added 'But also naive and foolish' while the boy was still arguing with the angel she launched forward with her sword over her head.

He reacted faster, much faster than she anticipated. One moment he was arguing with the angel the next he had turned back to her and braced himself and his weapon. Her sword came crashing down against it, to her surprise he managed to stay standing and did not flich back.

She half expected him to call her out on her cowardly move, but instead he simply gritted his teeth and began to push back against her. She broke away before the boy could fully overpower her, nimbly dodging the qucik strike that he had swiped to her side while she was retreating. She resumed her stance while the boy did the same with his own.

The angel let out a cry of despair when the broadcasting orbs deactivated and the barrier broke down aroujnd them.

Neither of them paid it any attention and instead simply rushed each other once more.

[Scene]

She was losing.

It was unthinkable, she was losing in a fight. More shockingly she was losing in a fight against a man!

For the nth time during their fight the boy twisted away from her sword, ducking underneath a swing that she was sure to had hide. Her grip tightened and followed through with her attack to swipe at his side.

The odd weapon he used appeared in his hand and her sword slammed against it, not even making the boy budge an inch while her own arm rattled from the force of the blow.

Her eyes went wide when she realised how vulnerable she was, in desperation she brought her sword up for an overhead strike.

Even faster than her eyes could keep track off the boy swung her weapon upwards and sent her weapon, the weapon that had ended lives of bandits and defeated and crushed the pride of hundreds of other warriors, into the air like it was a simple distraction.

Unarmed and defenceless the boy took a small step back, gripped his weapon in both hands, and stabbed it forward into her stomach. It sent her flying back, inwardly she was thankful it was blunt or else the bruise she could feel forming on her stomach would've been a hole right about now. Her back slammed into a tree that was in the way painfully, she slid down slightly wincing as she felt some of wood splinter into her back.

Her greatsword spun in the air for a few more moments, before it landed tip first into the ground next to her. She looked at it for a few seconds, disbelief and shock in her eyes, before she turned her eyes to the boy, with the same amount of disbelief and shock. She had lost in a fight, she had lost to a male.

He stood there for a few moments, not even winded to her ever adding surprise, trying to see if she was still a threat. When she didn't immediately move he turned away, quickly he grabbed her half-sisters hand, who was just as surprised as her if her slacked jaw was any indication, and ran off.

Above them the blue haired angel's mouth hung open at the display she had just witness. She shook her head, maybe expecting herself to have hallucinated the whole thing, but no matter how many times she shook her head the scene of the Thundercloud General on her butt defeated and the Wandering Warrior currently being taken away proved that it was real.

One of her hands went to her face, the Head Angel wasn't going to like this.

[Scene]

"You defeated my sister" Leina spoke once they had stopped running and stared at the young boy in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Sora said between his laboured breaths "I just did what came to mind when you got into trouble" he took a deep breath, odd that running with someone dragging him back was more tiring than a fight.

She blinked, surprised at his nonchalant answer at first before she gave him an incredulous look "You defeated my sister!" She repeated, this time more fiercely.

Sora managed to catch his breath and turned towards her with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, I did? Was that a bad thing?" He asked.

That stopped her for a split second, only for that long before she took a step forward and gave him a wide-eyed stare "You defeated MY SISTER!" She nearly shouted in his face, much to Sora's surprise. She turned away from him as she began to pace, her hands went to her head and scratched it furiously "That should not be possible, Claudette is the strongest person that I know and everyone else knows that she is unbeatable. She should not have been defeated by any kind of warrior" she turned to him and pointed an accusing finger at his direction "Let along a male like you!"

"Hey!" Sora said with an offended tone.

"Augh sorry," Leina apologised "It's just I never thought that I'd meet anyone who can match, let alone defeat Claudette." She turned her head back to where they left the older woman "She always looked unbeatable."

"Oh, uh sorry about that I guess?" Sora said carefully.

"But then you managed to beat her" Leina continued, as if she didn't hear him. "A warrior that bested Claudette" she spoke in a low tone. She went silent for a few moments, a silence that made Sora shift his eyes uncomfortably, before she took a deep breath. She turned towards him again and fixed a steely look "Sora, I want you to train me."

Sora blinked, then tilted his head "You want me to train you, in fighting right?"

Leina nodded "Yes, if I had even a fraction of the skills you possess than I can prove myself as worthy enough to walk around the earth on my own." She declared.

Sora seemed to think about it for a few moments, even placing a hand under his chin before he gave a wide grin "Sure, I'll teach you what I know" he said cheerfully "But just a warning, all my skills I got along the way so I'm not sure if it'll work for you."

"Then I'll try my hardest to make them work" Leina said determinedly.

"Then I guess I have an apprentice then" Sora joked as he held out a hand towards her.

She took it without hesitation "And I have a master to learn under" she joked back.

From miles away another blond suddenly sad up straight as she felt a disturbance.


	3. Kingdom Hearts x OC

A/N: So premise, Sora goes into a Generic Harem Anime and is not effected by the laws of the world. As such while Harem antics can happen around and to him, he isn't going to be effected by them.

Also Additional Mathetics apparently make me write.

The young boy cowered as the larger and more intimidating female stood before him. Behind her stood a couple more girls, all of them appearing almost as scary as the one leading them. The difference between them and the one in front of them was what was on their faces. The group all hard sneers and disgusted looks, their lips pulled back to give him a stink eye.

The one leading them had a wide-eyed grin.

"Well, well Protag-kun, it seems your sins have caught onto you." The leader said slowly and somewhat cheerfully. With a single motion she swung the wooden sword that was resting on her shoulders to the ground, where it made a painful sounding smack as well as driving a slight divot into the grass. Her grin somehow grew wider "Any last words?"

"P-please don't do this Delin-san" the young boy pleaded, clasping both hands together "I didn't mean it this time!"

" _Please_ " A disgusted voice came from the group, her eyes narrowed "You deserve nothing but the most brutal beating Tsun-chan can deliver to you Protag."

Slightly choking on his spit he lifted his gaze to look into the one that held his fate in her hands, wooden sword? And bowed again "H-have mercy!"

The girl lifted the wooden sword and let out a slightly girlish giggle "Yes, beg _more_ " As her grin softened she whispered, more to herself "It makes me excited."

The wooden sword came down full speed.

And did not come into contact with flesh as everyone was expecting. Instead it met with another wooden sword coming from the opposite direction, it was sent spinning in the air as the other person holding the opposing weapon was stronger than her.

A chorus of gasps broke out behind her, while she was merely shocked. Her eyes growing wide as her mouth hung open in astonishment.

Standing between her and the boy she was about to beat senseless was another one. Standing without an outstretched wooden sword and glaring at her with the most blue eyes she had ever seen. His posture was dangerous, though the strike he delivered was to deflect and defend she saw how his feet were just as ready to launch him forward and deliver a strike that would injure.

Ever so slightly the corners of her mouth quirked upwards.

Her sword dropped from the air and landed beside her. The boy then pointed the sword at her, staring at her as if to dare her to try anything. A few moments passed, before he turned his head over his shoulder. He would have met eye to eye with the boy behind him, had it not for the hair that covered his eyes.

Nonetheless it still had the desire effect as the boy on the ground was looking into his saviours eyes. "Hey are you okay?" He asked with concern in his tone.

He could only nod.

The boy smiled, before he turned to face the girl again this time with a frown on his face "Hey what were you planning to do?" He asked her angrily "You could've really hurt him."

The girls were still in shock at what happened, at least the ones that were sneering. The one leading them all suddenly acquired a grin on her face as her eyes widened and sparkled "Wow, what power" she whispered. Her hands were shaking, something that she glanced at to make sure and sure enough they were shaking as if she was in cold temperature. Her grin slowly lowered into a smile, a wide one.

Without a word to the boy that had knocked her sword out of her grasp and even had the audacity to demand her for answers, she picked up her own weapon and walked away. The group of girls that were standing behind her snapped out of their shock and quickly followed her. Not before giving the two boys some harsh glares.

Blinking the boy called out "Hey, you didn't answer me!" But was ignored, to his dismay. He turned back to the boy on the floor and asked "What was that all about?"

Generic Harem Anime

"You… you saved my life" Har Protag said in astonishment.

"I wouldn't say your life though, maybe a trip to the infirmary at most" Sora shrugged. He lowered the wooden sword that he had acquired and allow it to hang loosely by his side. He reached out with his free hand and smiled "Need a hand?"

Blinking in surprise, not that anyone could see it, Har smiled back and took the hand, allowing himself to pulled to his feet. Once he was on his feet he dusted off any dirt on his clothes "Thanks, you really saved my butt back there."

"Yeah what was about anyway?" Sora asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Har shifted his eyes to left "Well, I _might_ have started a rumour that implied that the group Tsun was leading was uh…" he searched for the words before he shrugged "Less than disciplined?"

There was pause before Sora looked even more confused "But if they were ready to just watch you get beaten wouldn't that just prove that they are?" He asked.

Har eyes shifted again "The girls that was watching are the nicest girls in the school."

A look of understanding dawned on Sora's face "So you made a gigantic lie and slandered the reputation of a bunch of innocents" the frown returned two fold, the sword that was hanging by his side was quickly pointed at him "What the heck man, that's not nice!"

"I know, I know!" He quickly raised up his hands, head hung low "It was a joke I told to my friend and he just blew it out of proportions. I didn't mean to ruin their reputation."

Sora lowered his sword "I guess it's not completely your fault, but you still shouldn't have done that" he pointed out.

"I know, I was going to apologise for that and things kinda went out of hand" he mumbled. "Look I regret what I did, and I'll apologise tomorrow at school, you can come follow me if you want."

"Oh, I don't go to your school" Sora quickly said.

This time it was Har's turn to raise an eyebrow "But you're wearing the uniform," he pointed at the emblem that was sown into the breast pocket "See, even had the school initials H.A., Highschool Academy."

Sora made a face at the name, seemingly holding back a response, as he looked over himself "Oh this, this is just uh…" Sora tried to think of something "A fashion choice?"

Har smiled "Whatever you say man, but still thanks for saving my butt back there." He began to walk away, but not before giving Sora a small smirk "And if you decide to come to school, I'll treat you to lunch." Before he walked away.

Standing there Sora looked very confused, before he shook his head and sighed "This World is weird already." He walked away from the spot "Oh that's right, I need to find Donald and Goofy. I can't believe they got hauled away by the police" Sora snickered slightly. The thought amused him enough to not pay attention as he rounded a corner.

Sora grunted as someone ran into him, making him stumble back a few steps. The person that ran into him however fell flat on their butt as well as letting out a cry of shock. Looking at who ran into him it was a girl that was wearing a female version of his uniform.

"O-oh sorry about that" Sora quickly apologised and reached out with his hand.

"No no, it's fine" the girl quickly said, she lifted her head "I wasn't looking where I was going…" she trailed off as she saw who she ran into. Immediately he heart started beating faster and faster, as she felt the world spin.

Had Sora been a Native to this World he would have felt the effects to and he would've been reduced to a blubbering mess. Instead he simply raised an eyebrow when she went silent, "Uh hello?" he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry" Quickly she stood up and playfully brushed aside a strand of hair from her face "Um, my name is Shiy Frind." She looked down shyly.

Sora grinned "Well heya, my name's Sora!" and held out his hand to greet a new friend.


	4. Kingdom Hearts x Bayonetta (2)

A/N: Antics and character interactions between the Witch and Keyblader. Just a bunch of Sora and Bayonetta speaking to each other as they go through Chapter 6. I thought I was gonna add the a scene with the Angel Boss in the tornado freaking out about the Keyblade, but I'll do it next time.

Bayonetta caused the ground to crater as she landed with a very loud 'BANG' into a crouch, the Witch remained there for a moment before she stood up and placed a hand above her eyes. They narrowed, as if she was trying to search for something.

A moment later another figure, smaller than her, was quickly speeding towards the ground. The Witch smiled and took a step back, just in time as the smaller figure landed. Sora grunted slightly as landed in a crouch, he did not cause the ground to crack like the woman before him, so he quickly stood up as if nothing happened.

The boy turned to where the woman was, looking at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, and smiled "That was fun."

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms "For a sixteen year old you're much more hardy than I thought" she commented in his lack of reaction to the fall.

"I've had worse" Sora shrugged, walking out of the crater and dusting himself off.

[Scene]

"Hiya, my name's Sora" the boy greeted with a grin on his face, as he bent down and held out a hand.

The person he was greeting, a small girl with black hair and a pair of glasses, looked at him with a hint of uncertainty.

There was a scoff from Bayonetta, the taller woman gave the girl a somewhat irritated look "Come on now, do not tell me you are afraid of this little boy here. He's as harmless as a cub."

"Hey!" Sora complained, standing up and giving her an unamused look.

The girl turned towards the woman "So this person is a friend of yours Mommy?" She asked.

Bayonetta held out a finger "One, I am not your mother" she held out another finger "And two, while friend may be too much, yes the boy here is a friend. At the least he is a travelling companion."

"Gee thanks." Was Sora's dry reply.

"Umm, if you're Mommy's friend" the girl started, getting Sora's attention. The girl looked at him with her own smile "Than you're my friend to, right?"

His grin returned full force "Of course!" He replied as he held out his hand.

The girl took the hand and shook it vigorously "Hello Sora, my name is Cereza."

Bayonetta frowned slightly as the name struck a chord inside her.

[Scene]

"Bayonetta!" Sora called out as he cocked his arm back and swung at the lamp post. The bolts that held it down did nothing as it was flung in the Witch's direction.

Cereza cowered slightly at the metal object coming their way. Bayonetta smiled and caught it easily, the object made her spin slightly, she followed through with the motion and swung the lamp post at the blurred out figure in front of her.

The figure arced in the air from the blow, before it was spiked down when Sora leapt up above it and slammed a bench into its midsection.

"Heads up boy!" Bayonetta called out as she pulled the lamp post back and swung at another figure that was charging towards her.

It flew, directly to where Sora was. The bench came into play again as Sora swung the object hard enough for it to shatter and send the blurred out figure off into the distance. Sora winced and shook his hand "Yikes, I think I got splinters from that."

"Oh man up boy" Bayonetta commented as she toss the lamp post behind her casually. Earning a winced from Cereza when it landed noisily behind her.

[Scene]

"Woah" Sora said in awe when he passed through the gates, looking at the beautiful scenery. The green grass, the blue sky, the water falls that shimmered with clear waters.

"I take it you've never been to Paradiso?" Bayonetta asked, taking her eyes off of Cereza for a moment.

"No, this is a first" Sora replied.

There was shriek of terror, prompting the two to quickly get into a combat stance. There standing menacingly in front of the girl were a pair of four legged creatures that had cones for heads. Immediately they readied their weapons.

[Scene]

Cereza let out a small squeak when she was plucked from the nose of the large creature that had taken her, he looked into the serious face of Sora thankfully as he held onto her tightly.

A moment later he landed on the ground and she managed to see a gigantic creature with razor sharp teeth chomped down where she just was and easily tore through the marble to get to the flesh. The creature managed to turn its head towards her, it reached out a hand.

To which she replied with a disgusted recoil.

That seem to deflate its moral and allowed itself to get eaten by the creature.

Sora let out a relieved sigh and placed Cereza down "You okay?" He asked.

The girl nodded and quickly rushed forward to where Bayonetta was.

Sora smiled in relief as she ran towards the woman with the… halo?

His eyes widened and looked behind him, seeing Bayonetta the real one looking at the impostor in both surprise and shock. The shared a glance and quickly they bolted towards the woman who was already carrying Cereza away.

"Why didn't you notice that woman was an imposter?!" Bayonetta asked loudly as she jumped over a laser that bisected the pillars around her.

"Why didn't you?!" Sora asked back, side stepping a vertical laser.

"I was busy!" She told him while she side stepped a similar laser.

"So was I!" Sora shot back, just as Bayonetta took his hand and threw him up while he pushed her down with a poke with his weapon . Sora sailed over the laser while Bayonetta slid under it.

Both of them continued running as soon as it passed by.

They continued to chase after the impostor all the into a room, where there was an opening in the roof.

As soon as they got inside Bayonetta immediately pointed her gun and fired, the bullet struck the impostor right in the head, forcing her to sway slightly in the air.

The impostor looked down at the two in contempt, before she slumped over when Sora suddenly leapt and struck her in the stomach.

The impostor grip loosened and Cereza let out a little shriek as she fell to the floor.

As quickly as she pulled the trigger Bayonetta was there to catch her. Looking down at the little girl in her arms the woman gave a playful smile "Now what did I say about crying?"

The girl looked awed, before she let out a small giggle.

A moment later Sora fell face first onto the floor beside them. Despite that he still managed to quickly get to his feet and jump back, as did Bayonetta, when the impostor crashed down with an axe kick.

The impostor righted herself and looked at the two. Sora had gotten into a stance with his weapon, Bayonetta had a look on her face, before a smile stretched across her face. Letting the girl down, who immediately ran to the other exit in the room.

The impostor quickly tried to chase after the girl, but Bayonetta was quicker and stood in her path.

Sora looked to his left, surprised that the woman had moved so fast.

The two look-a-likes stared at each other for a few seconds. The impostor suddenly began waving her arms around, before she broke out into a spin that resulted in a cross legged bow with her arms spread to the side. Bayonetta returned the favour, waving her arms around until she settled for a pose that gave her back to the impostor while her head was looking over her shoulder.

The two began to exchange a whole bunch of other poses, while Sora watched the whole scene with amusement.

[Scene]

"I have a feeling what I just saw wasn't appropriate for my age" Sora commented as they exited the portal to the beautiful, but still very dangerous Paradiso. He squinted a bit as dust from the wind got into his eyes.

"Oh relax, if you're old enough to take a life you're old enough to see some kinky fetish fuel" Bayonetta waved away his concerns as she looked around the area, taking note of the whirlwind currently happening around her.

"Eh, fair enough" Sora shrugged as he looked at the statues.

"Besides, you might have a need for that info in the future" Bayonetta spoke teasingly as she walked past him "Who knows what a girl might be into."

Sora lips thinned as a faint blush spread across his face "Very funny."

The two continued walking until they spotted Cereza standing next to an older man, both of in the form of blurry figures. Bayonetta casually opened a purple portal large enough for both her and Sora to walk through.

As soon as they stepped through Cereza let out a happy gasp "Mommy, big bro!" She exclaimed happily.

The man looked at the girl, then at the two before he pointed the woman and blurted out "Mommy, big bro?! You're a mom? Of two?!"

"Oh come now Chesire look at the boy" Bayonetta spoke mockingly "He resembles nothing like me, how could I be his mother?"

Sora held his hands behind his head "I could be adopted" he joked with a smile.

Her smile grew "In fact, do I even look like a person interested in children?" She tapped her forehead slightly as her stance grew slightly more provocative "However, making them _might_ be a different story."

"Woah woah, don't get the wrong idea. Or I mean the right idea?" The man sputtered out a few words in surprise, while Sora rolled his eyes at the words of his companion.

The two exchanged a few words, about the island and how it was hard to get there. Eventually the man carefully picked up Cereza and turned to Sora with a careful and pleading look, one that made him raise an eyebrow. The man then turned to Bayonetta with a slight glare.

The woman let out a sigh "Now what?"

The glare turned harsher "Don't play games with me, you casted your evil magic on this poor child just like you did to that one didn't you?" He accused, pointing towards Sora.

The boy lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a sad woman, targeting little children and causing them harm" he narrowed his eyes "I was her age when you killed my father, remember?"

That made him turn his head towards the woman, who was oddly silent.

The man took the silence as a message, a bad one as a horrified look appeared on his face. His grip on the child grew tighter "Oh my goodness, you did it didn't you?" His eyes grew angrier "You killed their parents!" He exclaimed.

"My parents are fine, thanks. Probably just worried sick" Sora stated with a slightly annoyed tone.

"As the boy says your accusation aren't always true Chesire" Bayonetta smirked. She sighed "But if it makes you feel better, the girl is probably better off with you. A bunch of hassles, the two of you" she told him.

"What?!" The man took a step back.

Sora noticed a dangerous feeling and looked over his shoulder, seeing a couple of blurry figures.

"Unlike the boy, she can't really handle herself well in a dangerous situation. Who knows when a monster might be lurking in the shadows" Bayonetta added.

Cereza saw the figures as well and quickly called out "Mommy, big bro!"

A large purple portal appeared behind the two, not a moment after the two jumped through it. Swiftly dispatching the creatures that were sneaking up on them.

To the man however, it was as if they had just vanished into thin air. While Cereza cheered on what she could see.

Suddenly though the bridge they were on cracked and broke apart, quickly the man pulled out a gun from his pocket and fired a grappling line away from danger. Cereza let out a disappointed cry "Mommy, big bro!" Before she was whisked away from chances of drowning.

As the left, Bayonetta had a thought in her head "How could she have seen me?"

While Sora nearly took a hit and responded by bisecting the creature from the waist up.


	5. Kingdom Hearts x Queen's Blade (2)

A/N: Hey more KH x Queen's Blade, this time with the reaction of the being of the whole freaking out because Keyblades never bring anything good and nobody likes them. One of them, the God of the Ocean, even told one of the wielders to fuck off when he found out he was in his world.

"Okay, that should be enough for today" Sora cheerfully said, lowering his hands to his side after dispelling his Keyblade. With a smile he looked at the woman who was currently lying on her back, staring at the sky "You did great today Leina, much more better than last time!"

"I," Leina began, interrupting herself to take a deep gulp of air, "Do not know whether to think of you," she paused again to breath "As my saviour" another one "Or as the eventual cause of my death." The warrior lifted her head slightly, before she allowed it to smack against the grass underneath her.

Her view of the sky was replaced by the ever cheerful smile of Sora, a moment later she returned the smile. She held up her hand, to which Sora took and slowly pulled her to her feet. She wobbled slightly but was able to remain standing. She rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of the aching pain that had been inflicted on her body. "I must say Sora, had I not seen your battle with my sister I wouldn't have thought of you as a warrior" she told the boy, before walking to where her sword and shield were.

"Eh, you would be more surprised at some of my friends" he shrugged "I mean if you thought of a street rat you probably wouldn't think of a person fast enough to move until you can't see them at all, but then again don't mess with a street rat" He started chuckling as if remember a joke.

With both her buckler strapped to her arm and sword returned to her sheath she turned to the travel companion "Well a..." she tried to find the proper words for Risty "former comrade of mine could be considered a 'street rat' as you call them, and she fought with much more feocity than some of the knights in my father's army."

"See?" Sora pointed out as they began to walk out of the clearing, quickly finding the road they had been using to travel "Don't just think a person's outward appearance is enough to judge, sometimes the nicest looking person can be the nastiest and sometimes even the meanest looking guy can be pretty cool." His eyes seem to sparkle as he said those words with pride.

"I will keep that in mind Sora" she laughed at how high spirited he always seemed to be.

[Scene]

"He had what?!"

Every angel in Heaven froze as they heard the loud booming voice of the Head Seraph practically screamed out those words in what appeared to be terror.

The two angels that were right in front of the scream had to duck and cover their ears, slowly one of them uncovered her ears and glanced upward at the wide eyed face of the much larger female. "A-a weapon tha-that was in the shape of a giant key, He-Head Angel" Nanel repeated.

"Were you absolutely certain that was what it looked like?" She questioned, leaning forward in her chair while her hand gripped the arm rest of her throne. She gripped it so tightly her fingers would've gone white if they could.

"It, it could've been an axe He-Head Angel" Nanael meekly replied, unused to seeing such emotion on the Head Seraph's face that wasn't patiently happy or vaguely annoyed. She actually looked like she was terrified, but the thing she was confused about was why? It couldn't have been the boy with the oddly shaped weapon, skilled as he was in a fight she doubted he could be a match for her let alone the Head Angel.

Then again that judgement might've been a bit of a racial bias for her.

The Head Seraph leaned back against her throne, she tilted her body to one side and placed a hand on her face "What in the world is a Keybearer doing here of all worlds?" she questioned, muttering those words under her breath. "The key to the heart of this world should've been locked away age ago, this world itself should've been disconnected from the Darkness and no Heartless should've been able to pop up. There is no reason for a Keybearer to appear here... unless." Her eyes widened "Nanael, Hachiel!"

"Um, yes?!" The two Angels jumped at the stern voice.

"You are to continue your duties as facilitators to any Queen's Blade matches, along with another task I need you to do. The boy, the one you said with that weapon, keep him away from any and all of the followers of the Swamp Witch no matter who, that weapon of his holds power so immense not even Angels could compare to it."

"What?!" Both Nanael and Hachiel could not help but exclaim those words aloud, a mortal weapon stronger than an Angel? Preporterous!

There was a slight narrow of the Head Angel's eyes "Yes indeed the weapon he holds, the Keyblade, is a weapon that holds either powerful Light or Darkness that surpasses even my or the Swamp Witch's power."

"WHAT?!" The two repeated once more.

A small twinkle of amusement filled her eyes for a moment, a smile threatening to form at the reactions she was witnessing. She pushed that smile away and instead kept her serious look, "That weapon must not fall into the hands of the Swamp Witch, restrain him physically if you must. A wielder of the Keyblade is much more powerful than any warrior imaginable, who knows what that boy is doing with that weapon right now.

[Scene]

"Fire!"

From the tip of the keyblade an ember shot out and quickly grew until it engulfed the gathered logs and dried leaves ablaze. The flames expanded until they reached the stones and rocks that prevented them from setting the rest of the forest ablaze. Sora watched the fire for a few moments, making sure that it wouldn't sputter out. Once he was sure that the fire wouldn't die out he dispelled the weapon and looked around.

On cue Leina emmerged from the shadows of the trees, immediately heading towards the sole beacon of light. In her hands she was carrying various small animals that were slow enough or unfortunate enough to have been caught by her.

Leina was about to greet the boy, before he let out a sneeze. He blinked and shook his head "Sorry about that."

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries" he replied back with a smile.


	6. Kingdom Hearts x Bayonetta (3)

A/N: Here we have the awaited Angel reacting to the Keyblade. Just a small reaction, because unlike all knowing Rodin it's just a Mook and just relaying normal info.

"Careful now boy, it would be a real shame if you just flew off like that" Bayonetta called out to the boy who had his eyes covered as they walked into the eye of the tornado. She pulled back a stray strand of hair from her face as she sauntered forward "After all we've been through I'm surprised you're even winded by this."

"I'm fine don't worry" Sora waved away her words, before he winced and rubbed his eyes "It's not the wind, it's the dust that's the problem."

Bayonetta raised an eyebrow as a car flew past her "A little dust is causing you trouble?" She turned her head to look at Sora.

Rubbing his eyes one more time he turned his head to face her with an annoyed look "Hey you have glasses, I don't. Let's see you like getting dust blown into your eyes by the w-" Sora paused, he blinked before he sighed with a laughing snort. He turned his head away from her "I just got the pun."

A smirk grew on the Umbran Witch's face, she let out a single 'Ha!' before turning to face the source of the storm around her "Chin up boy, a little bad joke shouldn't cut the winds from your sail."

"Now that's just too obvious" Sora replied back.

As they continued walking they grew closer to the source, and once they were close they saw the large tornado that stood in the middle of the air field. The two stopped walking when the wind around the tornado died down as a voice echoed out loud "Well if it isn't the lovely Bayonetta" which then prompted a large statue like being to emerged from the tornado, with a pair of arms that were connected via an odd magical string by it's 'shoulders'. The face on the front side of it's main body seemed to smile and asked "Despite the passing of time, you still hold the pride of an overseer, don't you?"

Sora grinned and turned to the Witch "You know with all these people knowing your name I'm starting to think you might be a celebrity" he joked.

A moment later a large bus was about to crush the two, before Sora summoned his Keyblade and swung it upwards. The two halves of the ruined vehicle slammed to their lefts and rights, but caused no damage to the duo. Sora smiled and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the insight boy," Bayonetta playfully gave Sora a few pets on his head, and walked to one half of the bus "And true to your findings I _do_ feel like a celebrity." The Witch gripped the edge of the bus, while Sora lined up his Keyblade to the edge of the bus on his side "And like most celebrities I have way too many crazed fans who all want my autographs." She shook her head "when will they learn," with an unspoken signal both the Umbran Witch and the Keyblader launched the two halves of the bus towards the giant Angel "That I don't give them."

The Angel let out a soft groan when the bisected vehicle slammed into it face, causing it to stagger back slightly.

Sora held up a hand, to which Bayonetta looked at it before lightly tapping it with the back of her own. Then with the same hand she gripped the boy's hand tightly, before she held up her other hand to catch a statue that went past them. It carried them into the air as the two spun around the tornado, the Witch laid on top of the statue while she casually tossed the Keyblader over her shoulder. Sora found himself standing on top of a floating piece of rock, when he regained his footing he hollered out a thanks.

Once the two were in a comfortable position the giant Angel began to talk. It spoke about the times before time, about an Armageddon that caused everything to be split into Light, Dark, and Chaos. He then spoke about a rebellion of Light that took over Darkness, something that made Sora tilt his head from his rock, but garnered nothing more than a glance from Bayonetta who had opted that her glasses were far more interesting. Then it finally told its goal, the goal of his group was to revive someone called The Creator so that the split realities could be reformed.

Then suddenly it turned towards Sora, whose different platform had cause him to stray rather far from the Witch and then it spoke "Originally a single sacrifice would be necessary, yet you wield one of the weapons that was responsible tearing Reality apart more than it already is" It leaned in close, prompting Sora to lean back in shock. "You're Keyblade is one made of Light, as strong... no stronger than the Angels of Jubelius, yet you assist one of the Dark?" It asked.

Sora's eyes narrowed in annoyance "Well it's not like your Angels are doing any good, all the Angels I've meet tried to kill me."

"And the one that didn't tried to get in your pants!" Bayonetta called out from the opposite end of the tornado, the joking tone and mirth present in her voice.

"No it wasn't!" Sora shot back, his face flushed red.

"Then you shall assist Bayonetta in her continued struggle, so be it." It pulled back its arms, causing Sora's eyes to widen "You must die first, let your imperfect Keyblade ruin all of reality!"

"How come every time I get the spotlight your 'Key' has to take it from me every time?" Bayonette complained as she sailed through the air, holding the tail of a Fearless Angel, and then slammer her foot into the arm that was about to smash Sora into the ground. The large stone body part was sent flying, while the Angel staggered from the sudden force. Landing gracefully onto the same platform as the Keyblader she turned to the giant Angel. She turned her head over her shoulder to give the boy a look "It's starting to get rather irritating."

Sora shrugged "I can't help it, maybe you should to be a bit more involved in history?"

"Sharp" The Witch smiled as she threw the Fearless towards the Angel, getting a direct blow to it face, while the other Angel bounced off into the distance. "But how about we handle which of us is the proper protagonist of this story _after_ we deal with this talkative fan of mine?" Bayonetta turned to face the giant Angel.

"I guess being famous isn't all it cracks up to be huh?" Sora joked.

As the giant Angel recovered the Witch smirked at the boy one more time "Then you will never have to worry about the down sides then."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as the giant descended on them.


	7. Kingdom Hearts x Queen's Blade (3)

A/N: More Queen's Blade and bad fight scene. Here we have Shizuka and Tomoe meeting Sora and Leina, as well as a set up for future jokes of Sora having a Harem.

"Shizuka are we sure we aren't lost?" Tomoe asked her companion, a hit of whine present in her voice as she continued to trek along the road.

Beside her the former Shinobi scratched her head as she stared into the piece of paper in her hands, she glanced to the Shrine Maiden and gave a shrug "I think we're going in the right direction" she moved a little closer to hold out the map and point at the path "I mean if we follow this path we _should_ get to the Capital in about a week, besides that" Her finger then slid down from the large building on the map towards the smaller ones "There's a small town or village nearby, so we can get some rest." Shizuka smiled and wrapped up the paper and stuffed it in one of her pouches "Maybe" she added quickly.

The Shrine Maiden could not help but sigh, it had been a few days after they had left their home Hinomoto to gain power so that they could take back their country from the corrupt, a few days since the massacre at her temple and home. But despite that they did not see much of the warriors that were told in the scrolls of her home, with the sole exception of the two female warriors and the single male whose fight was broadcasted through the magical crystals around the world. One of them was very skilled and powerful, while the other wasn't as much but seemed to be very determined if her unwillingness to lose to the much more powerful warrior was any indication.

She was unsure of the male one though, other than him throwing his weapon to catch the more skillful warrior off guard the broadcast for their battle was terminated as soon as they entered each other's range.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a jolt as she felt a pair of fingers poke her side, she let out a little shriek and turned to glare at her smirking companion "Shizuka!"

"C'mon Lady Tomoe you were spacing out" Shizuka grinned at her, then she wrapped her hand around her shoulder making sure to push herself against her very prude friend "Whatcha thinking about?"

"The tournament Shizuka" Tomoe pushed her away, face flushed at the skin contact on her outfit. She never understood how her friend could stand wearing such revealing outfits, but she refrained from scolding her due to their friendship "I'm rather worried of who we might face in the future."

Shizuka eyes trailed upwards with a sigh "Always staring ahead aren't you Lady Tomoe?" She teased lightly "You need to relax, we'll get to facing any Queen's Blade fighters when we get to it."

"We can't simply just put it off" Tomoe insisted "Don't you remember the woman from the broadcast? The Thunder General? Imagine if we have to fight against her unprepared."

"Oh will you relax" Shizuka spread out her arms around her "I mean what are the chances of you getting into a fight with someone whose part of the Queen's Blade tournament?"

On cue a loud metal 'Clang' followed by ringing echoed out in the area, which was a significant feat considering they were in open. The former Shinobi and the Shrine Maiden looked at each other for a moment, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Their confusion grew when there was a second clang, then a third one as well as a fourth. Then a pained cry echoed out, one that they recognise as female.

Immediately their looks turned to concern, they followed to where the source of the cry came from. They followed the metal clanging and female cries of pain, both of them running through the trees and gravel until they came upon a small clearing.

There they spotted a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a chestplate held by leather straps, armoured greaves, and what seemed to be a fancy loincloth over a crotch pad. She had a buckler in one hand and a sword in the other. They recognise the woman immediately, she was the woman that had appeared in the broadcast Leina, The Wandering Warrior.

Opposite of her was the boy that had joined in the last moments of the Wandering Warriors' fight with the Thunder General, brown hair with bright blue eyes that were narrowed into a steely glare. Wearing an odd assortment of black, red and yellow garments, as well as holding an axe that resembled a key in both of his hands.

Neither of them paid them any mind as the boy charged forward, he switched his grip to hold out his weapon in one hand to his side. Leina let out a groan, before gritting her teeth and seemed to dig herself into the ground. The boy pulled back the arm holding the weapon, and suddenly threw it forward.

It spun impossible fast in the air, almost looking like a buzzsaw. Leina reacted, quickly holding out her shield and letting the weapon slam into it before the axe like weapon bounced off into the air. The grin on her face was short lived when the boy moved, faster than possible he leaped into the air and caught the weapon in mid-air. Leina's eyes widened, she backpedaled as much as she could while she braced her shield arm with her sword arm, just in time as the boy spun vertically in the air before slamming downwards onto her shield.

Even with her bracing against the impact Leina's knees buckled and she nearly fell to them, her eyes flashed as she pulled her sword arm free from bracing her shield arm and drew it to the side. The boy's own eyes widened, he pulled his weapon away and his feet moved to replace the weapon's spot on Leina's shield and kicked.

Leina's sword made a wide horizontal arc in front of her, and barely the boy managed to avoid a waist line bisection. The sword nicked the front of his outfit.

Leina didn't let up and took a step forward and made another horizontal slash while the boy was still in the air, then just as the blade was about to touch the side of his body the weapon in his hands slammed against the edge of the blade. It forced the sword downwards, and carried its owner with it. Leina stumbled forward as her blade sunk into the ground, her eyes looked at the sword before flashing upwards to see her opponent had landed on his feet.

She gripped her sword and pulled it free, but it was too late.

The boy had moved and was an inch from her with his weapon raised.

Then he stopped just in front of her, his weapon poised to strike her neck while her own was far to her side. The two remained unmoving, a look of shock on Leina's face while the boy's remained calm.

Then the boy pulled back, lowered his weapon and gave a smile "Nice try Leina, you've really gotten better!" He spoke with such a friendly tone it shook Tomoe and Shizuka out of their trance.

Leina let out a groan and fell on her behind, she steadied herself with her hands to prevent her body from falling onto the ground as well. She stayed silent, save for her panting, and eyed the boy "I can last only a couple of seconds with you Sora," she breathed out with a smile "Even then I can tell you're holding back against me" her smile seemed to grow.

Grinning Sora flicked his nose with his finger "Thanks, I'm great aren't I?"

Neither of them said anything, with lead to them letting out a couple of chuckles. Sora then held out a gloved hand, one that Leina looked at before grabbing it with her shield hand, letting herself get pulled to her feet. She stumbled slightly, falling into Sora like a slight hug.

Sora merely chuckled and patted her back and spoke with a teasing tone "There, there."

Leina pouted "Not funny Sora" she pulled away from the hug, wobbled slightly, and looked at the boy with a smile again.

At that point the tree branch that Shizuka was holding onto snapped and alerted them of their presence.

[Scene]

"So you two were training then?" Tomoe asked, making sure to keep her gaze on the boy as oppose to the barely dressed Leina who sat with little regard to her modesty.

" _I_ was training" Leina corrected her "Sora here is helping me grow my skills so that I can properly fight in the Queen's Blade tounament, before this I was rather" she averted her gaze to scratch her cheek "Bad at fighting, but Sora is helping me overcome that issue."

Shizuka turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow, while she did see the boy perform some rather impressive moves he didn't look like someone who was a fighter "You don't look a fighter" so she voiced her thoughts. He seemed too relax, even with the presence of strangers, and had a magical weapon that had vanished once the spar between him and Leina was over.

"Well looks can be rather deceiving" he replied with a cheeky grin.

Shizuka paused, before she smiled back. At least the boy wasn't a stuttering mess, a plus since most of the men that she's met during the time they were here, the portmaster included, would stammer out words as their eyes trailed to her exposed flesh. Here the boy met her skeptical look with a grin and a defiant flash in his eyes "Alright, if you say so." She pulled her legs close towards her and flash the two a look "So what's the deal between you two?"

Tomoe was quick to slap her back "Shizuka, you shouldn't ask them such a thing."

"Ask us what?" Both of them said in the same time.

"Well about you two" Shizuka moved to avoid the next smack, a smile on her face "There has to be something there that's making you help eachother."

Sora and Leina looked at each other for a moment, before they shrugged and turned to them "We're just friends" Leina told them.

"Yeah, I'm helping her because she knows this place more" Sora added with a nod.

Shizuka narrowed her eyes, somehow she felt both of them were hiding something. She didn't know what, but both of them were keeping a secret and she figured it had something to do with their eagerness for each other. She smiled internally, it will be a blast when she finds out.

Tomoe herself had her face buried in her hands, slightly embarrassed due to her friends probing question.


	8. Kingdom Hearts x Worm

"Hey Sora?" Taylor asked as her legs hung over the edge of the building, very slightly kicking at the air as she held her mask in her hands. She turned her head to the boy beside her, who sat with both of his legs cross.

With a tilt of his head Sora turned her way, her blue eyes curious "What is it Taylor?"

Taylor wondered how she wanted to ask the question in her mind, she wondered if it was a good thing to even ask about. For a moment she considered not asking, her mind rationalising that Sora couldn't have gone through something that was similar to her.

He was too happy, always smiles and laugh. A bright optimistic view on everyone, from the Heroes to the Rouges. She figured that he lived a happy normal life, and was just granted the luck of a powerful weapon.

But then her thoughts went to his fight with Lung, how his eyes changed from kind and happy to cold and, dare she say it to her friend, murderous. She caught sight of it when the Asian gangster had sent her flying into a dumpster, denting it and nearly breaking her back. She caught sight of the concerned eyes of his, before the glowing green light of 'Cure' soothed her pain. Then she saw his eyes narrowed, and for a moment she wondered if Sora had been Mastered.

She saw the fight, and the difference in how he acted before and how he had acted then was stark and shocking. She recalled the near brutal moves that he pulled, using everything in the alleyway for an advantage, before using the alleyway itself. She wondered how one did the latter.

But what prompted her rising question was the final blow before they had escape due to the PRT coming. She recalled Lung recovering from a blow, kneeling on the ground and in pain. She thought Sora would have spared him, or run at that point. But instead he continued fighting, and had Lung not dodge at the last moment. Had Lung not recover the previous blow to pull his head and body to the side, Sora would have taken his head off rather than his arm.

So she was curious, she wondered if the happy boy had a past to him that wasn't the perpetual source of sunshine. And she wasn't referring to the boy's teeth that were almost florescent like in their whiteness.

"Do you have any friends?" She asked, finally opting to start small.

Sora looked away at her and grinned, "Sure, I have you don't I?"

"Besides me" She added with a huff, a smile already breaking out on her face.

The boy leaned back and looked up to the, somewhat, hazy sky "Well I told you about Donald and Goofy right?"

'An odd thing to name a kid after being goofy' she mentally noted and nodded.

"Well I have alot of other friends. I already told you about Riku," He was his best friend apparently "Axel," Some one he was rocky with, but was a nice guy "Jack," she had to suppress a shudder that first time he said the name, the ever famous was the first thing that popped into her mind "and Kairi too" Someone that he had a crush on based on the way he talked about her. Sora turned to her "I have a lot of friends, why?"

Taylor looked away from the boy, and lowered her head "Have any of them," she paused.

'Don't ask him you idiot, why would he care' a part of her mentally berated.

'He's a friend, of course he cares' another part of her retorted.

'Emma was a friend' the part _hissed_ back.

'And Sora's not Emma' it bit back.

She sighed, shaking her head to get rid of her arguing inner thoughts and decided to ask out right "Have any of them, even turned on you?" She lifted her head slightly to gauge his reaction.

Sora's smile slowly dropped, until it was a straight line. He blinked, before he sighed and adopted a sad look "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Taylor paused, a part of her surprised at the answer. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Riku" Sora answered.

Taylor's eyes widened "But I thought he was your best friend?" She asked.

"He is," Sora nodded, a lot less energetic than usual "He's a really great friend, but he wasn't really..." Sora trailed off, his voice dropping into a quiet mumble.

Taylor lifted her head and turned her body to face him "What, did he do?" She was curious, she wanted to know. She didn't know why, but she wanted to learn of this sudden info about him.

Another sigh, Sora leaned back again to look at the sky. He was quiet for a moment, and before she could retract her question he answered "He tried to kill me."

"He, what?" She mumbled out, in shock and surprise.

"Riku got with a bunch of bad people, and he was influenced by them. It got to a point where he tried to kill me" Sora paused "Technically twice, if dropping me to the metaphorical wolves counts as an attempt" Sora explained. Sora lowered his head to look at the city, "I mean Riku wasn't exactly the nicest of guys back then, he was a bit of jerk." Sora shrugged "Then again I was very lazy, so I guess I can't really blame him" he let out a small laugh.

"Then how did you forgive him?" Taylor asked.

"He didn't have to apologise, he made up for it I guess" Sora shrugged. "He felt really bad about it all, and tried to fix it. He stopped himself from actually hurting Kairi, and even helped me get better when I was in that coma I told you about" He said, "I guess I forgave him because, he's my friend and a good person."

Taylor frowned and said nothing.

There was silence between the two.

"You don't have to forgive whoever hurt you Taylor" Sora said suddenly, breaking it. "If you want to, you can do it, but if not" Sora looked at her and gave him the usual smile "Just listen to your Heart, whether you want to or not."

"My Heart" Taylor mumbled, pressing a hand against her chest.


	9. Kingdom Hearts x Worm (2)

A/N: You know what? I was too happy with the Worm cross and forgot that it was mainly Angst. I also forgot that Donald and Goofy were people that joined Sora in adventures.

Taylor fell to her knees in exhaustion, a moment later Sora landed next to her with a painful smack. The Keyblade in his hands cluttered to the side, before it vanished in a flash of light. Her eyes flashed with concern "Sora, are you okay?"

"A little sore" he replied, pushing himself to his knees before shaking his head "But I'm fine." He turned to her with similar concern "What about you, are you okay Taylor?"

"A little dizzy at the lack of the senses from my bugs" she told him. Her eyes closed under her mask and a moment later the familiar feelings of her insects crawling around the area filled her head, alongside the extra info that entered her head. She let out a small sigh of relief and opened her eyes again "But I'm fine."

"I~mpressive," The man in front of them said, drawing out the 'I' as he walked forward and clapped his hands "Even face down in the dirt you lot don't give up do you?". He lowered his hands and in a swirl of darkness, a twist on the usual bright light whenever Sora summoned his Keyblade, his own was summoned. It was a far cry from the sleek design of Sora's and was similar to a bunch of gears smushed together with a single blue eye at the handle. "I mean look at everyone else, they're all just playing dead while you took that worst of what I can deal," he gestured to the other Capes that were unmoving around them, thankfully they were all only unconscious instead of dead as her bugs told her of their faint heartbeats "Yet your 'help' is one kissing the ground, ain't friends grand?"

"You're a real asshole you know that" Taylor bit out, before letting out a small sigh of relief as the green shower of Cure healed the worst of her injuries. She got to her feet and called up more of her more dangerous bugs, the buzzing of hornets and the skittering sounds of spiders filled her enhanced ears. She couldn't help but compare the drones of her ever (forcefully) loyal bugs to a kittens purr.

"Ohh, tough language lady" he said in mock surprise, "Didn't your mother even told you not to say such things?" and while the helmet that he wore covered all of his head they could still feel the shit eating grin on his face "Oh that's right she went and slammed her head against the steering wheel of her car didn't she?"

Her bugs didn't move, and neither did Taylor. She didn't snap or freak out, she didn't scream in rage or seethe with tranquil fury. Instead she took a deep breath and calmed herself, had this _asshole_ said those words months prior she would've snapped and sent every single thing that she considered an insect up his _ass and made them crawl out of his mouth_. The hornets around her moved forward slightly, but she held them back as her eyes turned to her constant companion. Sora was partly the reason she hadn't done so, less not trying to scare him off and more she knew that he was just trying to get a reaction. She smiled and refocused on the _asshole_ "Is that all you got?"

His head tilted to the side and let out a disappointed huff "Ah well, guess expecting you to keep being a little girl was a bit much" he pointed his Keyblade in Sora's direction "I mean unlike that guy over there, at least you can learn something new." He turned his head "Well Sora what about you, still gonna keep going on and fight?"

Sora pointed his own Keyblade at the man and gave a hard glare "What do you think I'm just gonna give up, you know me better than that don't you?" despite the challenging words a smile still formed on his lips.

Taylor snorted, and she was sure that some of the ones that were supposed to be knocked out chuckled.

" _Hilarious_ " he drawled out. Then the feeling of him grinning came back as he suddenly _twisted_ his Keyblade in the air in an unlocking motion.

Sora fell to his knees with a gasp as his hands clutched his chest, Taylor took her eyes off of the man.

Then her vision was changed from looking in concern to her friend and instead she found herself staring at the sky. The pain came next as her head throbbed while her ribs screamed in pain, still she held back the pain and sat up. The man stood over Sora who remained unmoving, his eyes were watering as his teeth gritted against themselves. He gave her a look, and picked up her friend by his collar.

Her bugs moved and swarmed the man, each hornet and spider and centipede and whatever else she had summoned moved to inject their poison. Then she felt his grin again.

She felt her head twitch and then suddenly the bugs stopped moving. She blinked, before she commanded them to move.

They moved a step forward before they all suddenly dispersed, scattering away from the man. Eyes widening under her mask she was about to ask, but her question was cut short.

As a scream tore through the night, the man's Keyblade impaled Sora right through the chest. The red teeth of the magical weapon stuck deep inside him. Sora's eyes were wide open, his mouth hung open after his initial scream. His Keyblade vanished once more as his hands twitched and jerked around in pain.

"Sora!" She shouted and got to her feet, she ignored her body screaming in pain as she rushed to her friend. The feelings of bugs summoned to her call returned, the break of control was gone and she was back in their heads. The insects that were closest to the man swarmed him, while she was just within reach. She stretched out her hand

And was thrown back as Sora's body exploded in light, her insects were all turned to mush instantly. Thankfully landing on her butt this time Taylor looked in fear, the light around Sora remained as the man took a step back. He had retracted his Keyblade from his chest and watching her friend.

Then a moment later Darkness swirled around the Light and in a second it swallowed it and Sora up.

What came next was something that looked like Sora, but wasn't him.

Crouched on all fours, his body twitching and jerking every few seconds, and most importantly his body covered in black smoky substance while yellow eyes darted around.

Sora had become a Heartless.

"Don't worry about it" the man spoke out, seeing the panic through her panic "The little kid isn't a Heartless, at least if he was he wouldn't be this impressive."

There was a moment where Sora went still before he moved to punch the man, but the fist came up short of the glass covering of the man's helmet. Then Sora lowered the fist and merely sood hunched over.

"Surprised?" The man turned to her, unfazed by the attempted attack "He would've decked me if it wasn't for you."

"Me?" She asked in confusion.

He tapped his helmet where his temple would've been "That thing that lets you move all those bugs? I copied it so that I can move around your buddy like a toy" he twitched his head and Sora vanished in a black blur.

Taylor found herself face to face with her transformed friend, she stared into the yellow dots that were his eyes. Already she missed the warmth that the blue use to have, instead she stared at the monster in front of her.

"Honestly turning him like this is a risk, since instinct means he would beat us up first before going after you all" the man walked, dispelling his Keyblade "But because you were here, well things went much smoother thanks to you."

It was her fault?

"If you hadn't been around Sora would kicked my butt, but it's such a good thing you were here for him like a _good_ friend" he was in front of her, standing next to her friend that he was controlling because of her, "Isn't that such a grand thing Taylor, because of you Sora's mine now."

She felt his grin again and fell to her knees. Her eyes didn't leave Sora, they couldn't. As such she couldn't only listen to the man's next words.

"Some kind of friend you are."

She broke and tears ran down her face. She could only watch as Sora pulled back a fist, an action he would never had taken against her but was doing so _because_ of her, and throw it forward for a punch.

She could have dodge, she could have blocked. But she didn't

She allowed herself to get hit.

It was her fault, it always was.

She deserved this.

"I'm sorry."

And then all was black.


	10. Kingdom Hearts x Yandere Simulator

A/N: Hey lookie, another snippet and no Worm this time. Also, I should really include Donald and Goofy in some of these.

Ayano Aishi was walking to school like any other day, it was Tuesday and it was the second week of the month.

As she got closer to her school, she caught sight of two students in front of her and she couldn't help but smile a bit on the inside.

Osana Najimi was walking hand in hand with some other boy she didn't care about. Well she cared slightly when she set them up, but now? He couldn't have mattered more.

The only two boys that she cared about was...

She let out a small shudder as her eyes caught sight of a dark haired boy that was walking from the other direction. With a smile on his face she felt her heart flutter.

"~ _Sempai_ ~" She breathed out, as her face flush red.

She saw Osana make a small greeting to him, and she felt a small spike of rage. Before she calmed down, she smiled when Osana didn't show any of her previous signs of loving _her_ Sempai. But she still saw him smile and laugh, as did the boy that she was dating.

It hurt to see Sempai be happy because of reasons that wasn't her.

She wanted him to only be happy because of her.

But...

"Hey Ayano, you're early today!"

She turned around, catching sight of the spiky haired boy that she had ran into mere days after she had bumped into her Sempai. He was friendly, always with a smile. One that she returned with the ones she had faked and perfected in the years.

Only, he saw right through it. He saw her smile was fake, he saw that she was merely pretending.

She didn't know how, it was as if he had already meet people that couldn't feel emotions. But instead of shunning her he helped.

And she didn't know why, but she told him that Sempai made her happy. She felt something, deep within her to accept his help.

And helped her she did. At least in some odd way.

Many ways she could have taken to take care of the ones that were trying to take Sempai away, and when they first ran into Osana she saw his resolve drop for a split moment. Only for it to return just as quickly when he offered a way to help both her and Osana.

She thought he was going to suggest her to _share_ Sempai, something that would be unacceptable. But instead he helped her understand Osana of troubles that she seemed to be fighting against. She took a step further, she followed Osana whenever he was busy and found out things about her.

Money problems.

Love problems.

And a particularly annoying man that wouldn't leave her alone.

So she told this, and came with a plan with other information that she had gathered.

And one week later Osana's feeling for Sempai had vanished and transferred to... whoever it was she was dating now.

She would have preferred to finish it quickly, but then he told her that if Sempai's friend was gone then he would be sad.

It didn't occur to her, and she found another way. A way that thankfully worked.

She supposed that her Sempai not being happy exclusively because of her was small price to pay. His smile was more than enough for her, as long as the receiving end of that smile didn't think about taking her Sempai away.

He was happy now, and it was thanks to her friend.

A small smile appeared on her lips, it was a genuine one and nodded to the boy "Good morning Sora."

He approached her, before he caught sight of Sempai. His smile widened and playfully jabbed her with his elbow "Hey Taro is right there, why not talk to him?"

That made her smile drop as her face flushed and grew flustered "I can't, not now" she took a deep breath, strange that the boy made her emotions grow odd, and returned to how she 'normally' was "I will talk to Sempai when I'm ready."

Sora raised and eyebrow before he shrugged "Suit yourself."

She let out a small sigh of relief and fixed a smile on her face, one that was half fake and half true due to the boy that was helping her feel. They walked side by side in silence as they entered the school.


	11. Kingdom Hearts x Yandere Simulator (2)

A/N: Just gonna add this before I forget.

 **Golden Ending**  
Ayano Aishi sat in her home, looking at the photo album in her hands with a pleasant smile on her face.

Once upon a time a smile like that would have been impossible for her to even imagine, even when she met her soon-to-be-husband, the smile that she had on her face would feel _off_. But now the smile on her face, the feelings in her heart (or Heart as he would call it), and the affection she felt was as natural as it could be. And she supposed that she had to thank th-

Her inner thoughts were cut off when she heard the door open and a pair of arms drew around her neck, and a pair of lips kissed the back of her head. She let out a small giggle, and turned to actually kiss the lips of the sudden intrusion.

"Hi honey!" Taro Yamada greeted, though his eyes were tired after a day of work the smile that made her fall in love with him was still there.

"Hello Sempai~" she replied with that husky tone she had used way back when.

Before that would have made him shiver and blush, now all it got was a semi-annoyed and semi-amused smile "That's something you haven't called me in a while" he looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow "In fact you haven't called me that since school." He caught sight of the photo album, and the smile turned fully amused "Looking back at memories huh?"

Ayano nodded with a happy hum "Yup, I found this while I was cleaning and thought I'd take a look" and she giggled as she pointed at one picture in particular "And look who I found."

Her husband took his arms off of her and looked at what she was pointing at "Is that," his eyes narrowed before they widened in recognition "Is that Sora."

"Yup, the boy of 'Heart's Truth'" Ayano said with a smirk.

Taro paused before he laughed "Oh yeah, we used called him that didn't they?" He looked at the picture of his wife while she was a teenager standing next to a brown haired boy who had his arms around her shoulders and sporting a blinding white grin. A soft smile grew on his lips "Sometimes I wonder if he was an actual person, he just came for a school year and by the end of it everyone had a girlfriend and boyfriend." He began to count on his fingers "Osana and Sho, Amai and Riku," he snorted "Even Osoro and Budo got back together when you and Sora found out about the lies that were spread about her."

"Well he does exist" she smiled at her husband "After all, if it wasn't for him we would have never met."

Taro returned the smile "Yeah, if we ever see him again I'm gonna buy him a drink" he turned to his wife "You wouldn't happen to have his number would you?"

Ayano placed a hand on her chin with a smile "And why would you assume your ever loyal wife would have the number of another man?"

She got a scoff and smirk from her husband "Please Ayano, if I even saw you with another man I'd be more terrified of what torture you'd put him through rather than you cheating," then he shrugged "Besides, for the most part of the school I thought you and Sora were dating."

She looked insulted, and gave an exaggerated gasp "Impossible, my heart is only for Sempai!" Before she shook her head "And sorry, but I don't have his number. He doesn't have one."

Taro looked down "Darn, ah well we'd run into him one of these days."

Ayano smiled again, relishing at how _genuine_ it felt "And when we do, I'm gonna thank him for bringing us together."

 **Worse Ending**  
"Ayano?"

She felt her whole body shiver as he said her name, her grip on her knife nearly came loose but she was lucky it was embedded into the floor.

"Ayano, please get off!"

The shiver went through her body and this time she couldn't hold but the moan that came from her mouth. Her legs that were pinning him to the floor shook, as her thighs that were holding him grew tighter against his body. Her breathing grew heavier as a small speck of drool threatened to escape her mouth.

Her free hand reached out to touch his sun kissed cheek, she saw his sky blue eyes widen in shock, his own breathing grew heavy.

Everything about him, she just _drank it in_.

"Please Ayano, let me go!"

Again the shiver went through her finger, she hoped that she wouldn't be driven too far and spoke out a warning "Sora" the name tasted so **delicious** against her tongue "Please hold back," another part of her wanted him to keep calling her name, "I don't think that I can."

"Then let me go!"

He struggled underneath her, but she kept him in place. Her lower half kept his arms, waist and below stuck to the ground, while her upper half pinned his torso to the ground. Her right hand kept the knife firmly placed by his head, while her other hand kept stroking his face. She looked at him, her grey eyes were almost reflected in his blue ones. She took a deep breath savouring his presence.

"Why are you doing this?"

She pulled back slightly at the question, putting some distance between them as she stared at his face. "Why?" She asked, before she smiled and leaned in close "Because you make me **feel** Sora, you make my life feel so **full** " her eyes drank him as much as she could "You make me feel **complete!** "

"But I thought that was Taro!"

The name had an impact, the same way an ant would have an impact against the wheels of a train. "He means nothing to me" she replied bluntly. His eyes blinked in surprise, before he sputtered.

"But didn't he make you feel? We were trying to get him to notice you."

"I don't want his attention" she cut him off "I don't want" she paused as she tried to figure out the name but shrugged " 'sempai' to look at me." Odd how the name before would have made her shiver in pleasure felt like nothing now. She refocused her eyes on him "I want **you** Sora, because you've made me feel more than 'sempai' ever could." Her hand that was holding the knife the released it as she grabbed his cheek in her hands "Your presence just makes my heart go" her pupils dilated "WILD!"

There was a pause, as neither of them same anything. The area they were in was silent, save for the shuffling and panting of Ayano. Then Sora sighed.

"Sorry about this Ayano."

There was a flash of white, and in his hands was a weapon that she'd never seen before. He swung his arm, freeing himself from her thighs with ease. With the strength in his arm that could smack aside a blow from Osoro with ease.

Her hand released her face and slammed down against his should with enough force to slam the rest of his arm to the ground. The ground underneath them cracked at the force she had exerted. Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't I say Sora?" she muttered, her smile vanished at his attempt to escape and her face become empty. Before she smiled even wider "I. Want. You." she leaned in close "So don't try to deny me."

"How are you doing this?!"

She giggled, and she saw his eyes widened once more. "It's my love for you Sora" she said as inky blackness grew out of her, what was invisible as she had willed it become visible to the world around her. Visible to her ~ _darling_ ~.

She felt so happy that she laughed, she laughed and laughed "Don't you see Sora?!" With her arms still holding him down she leaned in as closer as she could, until their noses was touching "My love for you, it's what makes me strong."

"I love you, so much, Sora" 3


	12. Kingdom Hearts x Worm (3)

_"Hello Armaster!"  
_  
Colin paused in his Tinkering, the sound of Rogue Parahuman echoing in his ear. He furrowed his eyebrows "Sora what did I tell you about breaking and entering?" He stood straight as another thought came to his head "Is Skitter here with you right now?" He asked and turned around.

Only to see that he was still alone in his lab. Colin blinked in confusion "Sora where are you?" as he picked up his Halberd, while it couldn't do much to someone who had the reflexes to stand in the middle of Hookwolf's storm and come out unscathed, at least the explosion from the un-calibrated Tinker tech could disable him.

Hopefully.

His worries were put to a halt when he heard Dragon giggling in his ear piece, quickly being reminded of the Tinker he spoke into his microphone "Dragon, can you scan the area to find Sora? I think he's come up with a way to hide his presence in plain sight." He quickly checked himself "And while your at it, can you prepare bug spray so that Skitter's bug don't clog up my suit?"

 _"Sora isn't here Colin"_ Dragon replied, a moment later her avatar popped up on the screen a hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked as he slowly placed his Halberd down, Dragon was rarely wrong and was only really unsure of herself whenever he asked her to perform a diagnostic on his suit on the fly in case of screw ups by any of the Villains while he was on patrol.

Everytime he asked her to scan his body she would stammer and make an excuse, he guessed even the best of Tinker's had a limit.

"Did someone give him my number then?" He frowned "If someone did, can you give me his or her number so that I can fire him?"

 _"It's not that either Colin"_ she replied, she had stopped laughing and her avatar instead just had this wide smile on her face.

Colin frowned and placed his hands at his hips "So what is it then, has the stress of my job finally drove me insane that I'm imagining Sora is in this room right now?"

Dragon's avatar smiled _"I think it would be better if I just show you"_ her avatar took a step to left and gestured to where she was standing _"Colin, meet Data-Sora"  
_  
There was flash of light on the screen and when it cleared there was the ever grinning form the Rogue Parahuman. Colin also noticed he seemed younger, was wearing different clothes, and that his shoes seemed to have doubled in size.

 _"Hi Armaster,"_ the avatar of the Rogue smiled and wave _"Again!"_

Colin paused "Dragon what the fuck?" he hissed.

 _"Colin, watch your language!"_ She scolded with a smile on her face.

He sighed, he would have wiped his hand across his face but his helmet was still there and he would have mostly like just scratch the paintjob. He eyed the avatar through his helmet and grumbled "So I take it you can also turn into data?"

 _"No, I'm an artificial AI made by King Mickey"_ the avatar shrugged _"I'm not actually Sora, I'm just made of code."  
_  
Colin couldn't help but sigh "Okay, that's slightly okay."

 _"Sora needs a machine to turn into data though"_ the avatar continued.

Colin blinked, he sighed "Sure, why not?"

_  
And a little first contact.

 _"Hi there._ "

Dragon would have blinked if she could, but instead she noticed the extra bit of data that had appeared out of nowhere. She examined her coding and found there was something else with her, something that was autonomous. Almost like her. _"Who is there?"_ she sent those lines of code, translating them into data and then into words towards the new addition.

Was this a new protocol, a new program to be added to her?

 _"My name is Sora."  
_  
Dragon found herself feeling confused, the Parahuman that had been causing Colin's blood level to fluctuate? This was new, _"Did you gain the ability to digitise yourself Sora?"_ she asked.

 _"No, I'm not actually Sora. I'm just made of data that resembles Sora."  
_  
Dragon paused, and was slightly shocked at the information. An AI that was like her, but was based on something that already existed and it was aware of it? She couldn't help but feel a slight hint of pity for it, _"Forgive me for that mistake"_ she apologised.

 _"It's fine, really. I just wanted to say hi!"  
_  
Dragon would have smiled if she could, well if she had projected her avatar she could but she didn't have something to project on so it was the... thought? data? that counted. _"Then, hello there Sora, my name is Dragon"_ she greeted this odd group of data and code.

 _"Hi Dragon, nice to meet you."_


	13. Kingdom Hearts x Monster Musume

There was a beam of light that split into three, and a moment later three figures stepped out of the beams of light.

One of them was teenage wearing a simple black and red hoodie, along with a pair of simple black pants and yellow shoes.

The next was an older looking man with a pleasant looking smile on his face. On top of his head was a pair of black dog ears that stuck out to the side of his hat. He wore a black jacket over his green sweater, a pair of yellow pants and brown shoes. A pair of white gloves were worn over hands.

The third was another man with white hair in a short buzz cut, as well as a blue hat. He wore a short sleeve blue vest as well as a pair of shorts. Sticking out from his shoulders were a pair of white wings, rather than arms and below his waist was a pair of duck feet instead of regular legs.

The teenager turned to the two and reeled back slightly "Woah!" A moment later a smile appeared on his face "Wow, you look _weird_."

The two adults raised and eyebrow at the teen, before they looked at each other and similarly reeled back in surprise. The dog man frowned as he examined the man with wings, who was looking at himself with dissatisfied look. The man with wings frowned and tried to cross his wings, failed and waved them around wildly "I don't like this!"

The teen laughed "Hey it's the World Order isn't it Donald?" A hint of teasing present in his voice.

Donald waved a wing in his direction, the appendage unfurling and slapping him with the feathers. The teen sputtered as he reeled back.

"Gawrsh we _do_ look weird" the dog man confirmed as he looked at his gloved hands and turned his head, his eyes widening at the sight of the tail that poked out of his pants.

The teen, having recovered from the wing slap, noticed the tail and laughed "Is that a tail Goofy?" He asked incredulously, and only laughed when the tail begin to wag side to side. The teen laughed, amused by the body part.

Donald stomped his duck feet and tried to point with his wing, instead unfurling it and accidently slapping the teen again, to the boy and frown "Hey, how come your still the same?!" He demanded.

Goofy placed a hand under his chin and asked "Yeah Sora, shouldn't have you turned as well?"

Sora crossed his arms and tilted his head, he seemed to think for a moment before he shrugged "I don't know, maybe it was because this World only needed you to be turn?" He guessed.

Donald looked at his body once more and let out a groan "That's not fair"

Sora shrugged with a grin "Too bad I guess."

[Scene]

 _"Remember, one task and you shall be your own person"  
_  
The replica kept his head down, the black hood of his cloak kept his face from being seen. Although it did draw attention to him as other pedestrians turned to look at him, but none of them did more than that.

 _"Catch that boy so that he may be one of us"  
_  
Yellow eyes, hidden by the cloak, spotted three figures. One of them, the youngest of the three with brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes, caught his attention.

 _"Soon you shall be more than a simple replica"  
_  
A glow began to emit from the balled fist at his side.

 _"That is what you want, correct?"  
_  
A moment later a single edged blade that resembled the outstretched wing of a demon with a single blue eye at the hilt appeared in his hand. Causing the pedestrians around him to back away in shock.

One of them cried out "Liminal!" at his direction, but he didn't care.

 _"That is what your Heart desires, isn't it?"_

The replica moved, from his standing position he rocketed forward. His dark boots pounded against the concrete as he held the weapon low, he weaved through the crowd of people as he aimed for the teenager.

The teenager only managed to turn to him at the last second, his eyes widening as he thrust his weapon forward for a stab.

There was a metallic clang as the tip of his weapon slammed into a round shield, the emblem of three conjoined circles imprinted themselves into his vision before the shield slammed into his head and sent his staggering back. The hood of his cloak falling off of him in the process.

He heard the teenager gasp, as well as the two adults with him. He raised his head to look at him, his yellow eyes glaring at them.

The teenager's eyes furrowed "Ri-"

"Don't say that name" he growled out. He raised his blade level to his head and held out a hand, his eyes glared into the teen.

[Scene]

"I'm sorry what?" Kuroko repeated into her earpiece as she tore through the road.

 _"I said we have three liminals tearing up the place, while their caretaker is hitting them with some kind of axe"_ Doppel's voice crackled through the radio, in the background she heard the sounds of clashing metal and very loud car alarms.

"Are they just having a free for all?" She asked, as she swerved past a car that blared their horn as she went past.

There was pause, before Doppel's voice came through the ear piece again _"Negative, it seems that the Kobold and the... uh Duck Harpy, What is that?"  
_  
On cue there was an extremely loud rumble, before she nearly lost control over her car as something nearly threatened to blow out her eardrum. She tightened her grip on her steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "What was that?!" She demanded.

 _"Lighting"_ Disbelief was present in Doppel's voice _"That Duck Harpy just summoned Lighting to get at the Living Doll"_ Then there was the sound of metal getting crushed _"Holy shit that Kobold just totaled a car, Smith you gotta fucking see this!"  
_  
"I'm on my way" She grumbled "At least do your job and stop them."

 _"You think we haven't tried?"_ Doppel replied _"Tio went in to restrain them, and she's got knocked out by the Human Doll's kick."  
_  
"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" She screamed into her earpiece.

 _"Yeah you hear that right, big bad Oni was put to sleep with a kick from a Living Doll"_ there was the sound of more metal getting crushed _"Holy fuck, that Living Doll just cut a car in two!"  
_  
"What the fuck are we dealing with?!" She said more to herself than the MON Agent on the other end of the line.

 _"I have no idea, but I know we're screwed if we don't do something"_ Doppel replied.

Kuroka growled "Alright fine, I'm nearly there."

[Scene]  
"You know, this may be the earliest we got into legal trouble" Sora commented as they sat in the dark room. Both Donald and Goofy looked at them, before they nodded in agreement.

"Oh great a trouble maker" the woman that sat across from them muttered in an agitated tone, and while her sunglasses hid her eyes they knew that her eyes were squinted shut. She sighed and raised her head to glare at them "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just deport both of you," she pointed to Donald and Goofy, before she pointed at Sora "And why I shouldn't lock you up in jail?"

Sora's eyes widened, he leaned forward "But we didn't do anything!"

"Property damage!" She exclaimed, slamming her hand onto the metal table, her eyes boring into his. "Public disturbance" She slammed her other hand onto the table. "Attacking a Liminal!" She stood up abruptly and sent her chair falling backwards. "And finally letting the ones in your charge FIGHT!" She pointed at him.

Sora flinched at the loud tone, he looked down.

"Hey lay off!" Donald was quick to come to his defense.

"Yeah, it's not Sora's fault" Goofy explained, his gloved hands gestured towards her "He was attacked first, he was just trying to protect himself."

Sora smiled at the quick defense before he nodded and looked at the woman in the eyes "Yeah, you can't blame me for self defense, what else was I gonna do let myself get hurt?"

"Self defense huh?" The woman seemed to deflate, she sighed and pulled her chair back to a standing position and sat down. Her fingers went to massage her temple "Of course it'd be self defense, makes my job harder with these Liminals using the laws for their own gain."

As she was muttering to herself Sora turned to his friends and whispered "Hey shouldn't we be looking for that Riku looking guy?"

"We should, but we got arrested Sora" Donald replied, equally in a whisper.

"Can't we just, I dunno, leave before they notice?" Sora asked.

"No can do Sora, if we leave and they find us again they'll just make it harder for us in the future" Goofy told him "We should see what punishment they give Sora, so we can can clear it."

"Do we have to?" Sora complained.

"You have to respect authority Sora" Goofy stated.

"You should listen to your friend" the woman voice cut their whispering short, revealing that she stopped her muttering and was much closer then when she was before. She was leaning against the table with her arms crossed. There was a moment of silence, before she sighed "Look, this whole thing is a mess. If what you're saying is right then the real culprit it still out there, probably assaulting more people as we speak right now" her sunglasses lowered slightly "But we can't ignore that you three were part of the destruction."

Neither of them had anything to say, all of looking slightly uncomfortable at the words.

"So a compromise then?" She stood up straight and held out a hand "You work a little community service, and we held finding that Living Doll that ran off." She raised an eyebrow "Deal?"

Sora looked at his friends, who shrugged, before he shrugged as well "Okay deal!"

A/N: Had no idea how to end this, so cop out!


	14. Kingdom Hearts x HighschoolDxD (Special)

Dimensional Gap, the screen on the Gummi ship read. Donald looked at it with a raised eyebrow at the odd name but shrugged and simply moved the ship forward. Sora and Goofy held onto their seats as they entered the lane between the worlds.

When the flash died away and they could uncover their eyes they anticipated swarms of Heartless or Nobody airships to greet them as they did on the numerous worlds before them. Instead what they got was a quiet empty area that seemed to stretch on forever.

But the trio didn't let their guard down, instead they grew more alert adding their eyes to the ships sensors to spot any trouble heading their way.

The was nothing but silence as they ship continued on into the darkness. It stayed silent for a few more minutes.

That made the blaring alarms all the more deafening. The sensors on the ship lit up like crazy as what seemed to be a tidal wave of black figures and yellow eyes suddenly emmerged from the darkness. The ships defense systems went into overdrive as the trio got ready to fight off the sudden wave of Heartless.

But then the Heartless just flew past them, banging against the ship only to fly away. It was as if they were trying to run away from something.

The trio along with their two chipmunk engineers look at each other in confusion, wondering just what could have scared the Heartless of all things.

The sensors blared again and they regretted asking that question.

At first they thought it was a red wall, but then the wall shifted. Then they saw the wings, then the tail, then the claws. The last thing they saw was the eyes that turned towards them.

The Gummi ship had never flown that fast as everyone turned away from whatever was guarding the lanes.

Then they heard the roar.

The rest was a blur as there was nothing but the darkness of the Dimensional Gap and the roar of whatever was guarding it.

It was only after they had made it out did they breathe easy. They looked amongst each other and agreed that this was one that they were not going to visit anytime in the future.

[Scene]

Standing in front of a water fountain under the setting sun were two teenagers. One of them was a male with brown hair, brown eyes with an ecstatic smile. The other, a female, had long black hair and black eyes and had a serene smile.

The girl turned to the boy, her smile still present on her face and asked "Ise, can you do something for me?"

The boy grinned and answered "Of course Yuuma-chan, what do you want me to do?"

The girl tilted her head, and her smile turned vicious "Will you die for me?"

The boy's grin disappeared as he tried to process the request "W-what did you say?"

The next moment a pair of wings sprouted from her back, both of them black as night. Then afterwards in her hand appeared a spear made of pure light.

The boy gapped at the sight of the wings, before he hunched over and spat out a wad of blood.

The girl had taken advantage of his awe and stabbed him right in the stomach with her spear, still keeping that vicious smile.

The boy weakly reached for the wound with shaky hands and looked at her with disbelief "Y-Yuuma-c-chan, why?"

The girl's smile dropped ever so slightly before she turned her back on him "Don't blame me, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear inside you."

The boy could only watched helplessly as she took to the skies.

Now he was alone, clutching a hole in his body and bleeding out. He was going to die here, he was going to die after being stabbed by the girl he just dated.

Where did he go wrong? He was sure he did the best he could, he was sure he followed the instructions in that magazine to the best of his abilities.

So why, why was he dying here instead of walking her home so that he could get a kiss on the cheek like how a date was supposed to end.

He didn't want to die here, he wanted to live.

He wished with his dying breath as his vision slowly turned black "I want to live."

Before his vision turned black caught sight of the red-headed beauty that appeared from a red circle. Her greenish blue eyes widened at the sight of the dying boy.

Gently she kneeled down to him and asked him if he wanted to live.

With his last breath he answered "Yes."

Highschool DxD

The next day in a park devoid of blood and corpses three beams of light dropped from the sky. Then from them emerged three figures. One was a brown-haired teenager wearing a school uniform with big yellow shoes, the other one was an anthromophorbic dog wearing a black vest over a green sweater along with yellows pants and black shoes as well as a hat on his head, the third was an anthromophorbic duck wearing a blue hat with a blue vest and no pants.

The teen looked left and right, sky blue eyes taking in the sights. "Guess no one is around, where are we anyway?" He asked to the two with him.

The dog placed a gloved hand under his chin and made a thinking pose "I don't know? The Gummi Ship didn't tell us the reading" he said with a goofy sounding voice.

"Aw what does that matter?" The duck waved it's wing dismissively, his voice a tad bit grating to the ears "All that's important is that we try to find something here."

"Alright" the boy nodded with a smile, before a frown replaced it "By the way, do you the Organization is here to?"

"Probably Sora" the dog answered his question "The, uh organization, is trying to find hearts so they hafta to be here at least once, right?"

"But even if there are here, we can still kick their butts Goofy" the duck announced afterwards, his chest puffing out with pride.

Sora smiled "I guess you're right Donald" he placed both hands behind his head. "Though, I probably have to do all the work like usual" he joked.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed angrily "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked while giving the teen the stink eye.

The two stared at each other for a while silly grin meeting faux anger. Then both of them broke it off with a laugh, with Goofy joining in a moment after.

"By the way Sora, what happened to your clothes?" Goofy asked suddenly.

"My clothes?" Sora looked down and seemed to be surprised at his current attire. "Woah! Donal did you do this?"

The duck shrugged "My magic makes it so that we can look natural in worlds we visit Sora" he stated.

"Then why are you two still the same?" Sora asked the two, pointing out the fact that they were antrhomophorbic animals.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, trying to see if there were any irregularities with their bodies but found none.

Sora crossed his arms "That's not fair at all."

"Sorry Sora" Goofy apologies.

The teen shook his head "Nevermind" he smiled. He looked down onto his clothing and raised an eyebrow "What am I wearing anyway?"

"Kinda looks like a uniform" Donald answered the boys question. Blue eyes looked at the attire from every angle.

"What like a school uniform?" Sora asked with an obvious tone of unease.

Both of his companions shrugged their shoulders.

"Great" Sora groaned "That probably means I have to go to a school or something."

"Aw come one Sora, school's not that bad" Goofy tried to comfort the teen "I mean, education is very important. Even my Maxie takes it seriously."

"Goofy's right Sora" Donald agreed with the dog "Even my nephews agree that education is important, though those three probably just do it for the munny." The duck grumbled out the last words.

A smile came to Sora's face "Yeah, I guess you're right." He uncrossed his arms and looked ahead "Anyway let's go, we gotta see if there's anything around here."

The three walked away from the water fountain, heads turning to see if they could catch anything.

"HEY YOU!" A voice shouted from behind them.

The three stopped in their tracks and turned around to see a scowling man donning a police outfit.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, stomping towards them.

The three looked at each other uneasily, wondering if he was a threat.

"I talking to you kid!" The officer voice caused them to snap their heads towards him. He was getting close to them and reached out towards Sora "It's school hours, and don't think you can just play hooky on my watch."

"What?" Sora asked in confusion as the man pulled on his arms. It took him a few seconds to realised what he just said and scrambled for an excuse "W-wait, you made a mistake!"

"Nice try kid, but I know you're skipping school" the officer snapped at him still tugging him towards and unknown direction "When you get there I hope they call your parents."

"No wait, yo-you don't get it" Sora tried to pry his arm away from the man, but failed to match the strength of a dedicated law enforcer "I'm not a student."

"You're wearing the uniform kid, if you wanna make excuses at least try" he deadpanned.

Sora tried to say something else, but found nothing. Helplessly he turned his head over his shoulder to give Goofy and Donald a pleading look "Guys, a little help?"

Both of them looked at each other, but shrugged.

Sora deflated and willingly followed the man to wherever he was taking them, with Donald and Goofy following a short distance behind.

[Scene]

Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori as she would go by in the mundane world, was having some very conflicted emotions.

It all began when one of the members of the disciplinary members informed her of a student who had caught by a police officer skipping school. The first two emotions that came to her were worry, one part about the school's reputation another part about the student's wellbeing. The next emotion was obviously anger at how the student dared to skip school _without_ changing out of his school uniform while he was out there roaming the streets like a hooligan.

It was bad enough he was skipping school, wearing his uniform while doing so only did more damage to the academy's reputation.

So being the responsible leader she was, she asked them to bring him in so that she could have a few words with him, maybe even find a solution (or at least a compromise) to his behaviour.

With the dignity of a leader ready to face an unruly subordinate she waited patiently for the student.

When he stepped into her office however, she lost any and all feelings of a leader and instead gained the instinctual feeling of fear. More specifically, a devil's reaction of fear to the presence of intense light energy.

She wasn't the only one to sense this, as Tsubaki and Momo who were in the room with her at the moment froze at his presence. Fortunately they managed to reign in their fears enough to make sure it wasn't obvious that they were afraid, it wouldn't do well if a possible enemy knew you were afraid of them.

Besides the terrifying amount of light energy that he had, there was also the fact that the boy that stepped into her office wasn't a student. Sona may not have perfect memory, though hers was very impressive, and the boy didn't really stood out to much with the exception of his sky blue eyes, but she was certain that she had never seen him before in her years as a student in Kuoh Academy, as well as a citizen in the territory that she and Rias Gremory governed.

So that made him an unknown figure of unknown origins with an astounding amount of light energy inside his body, who somehow managed to find a uniform to wear.

Even with that it somehow got worse, yes it got worse from there.

The boy had no respect for her what so ever!

Contrary to the rumours of some students Sona didn't rule over the school with an iron fist of absolute power, nor does she expect the students to grovel at her feet whenever she passes by. However what she does expect to be given the modicum of respect that she deserves, mainly as a person of authority.

The least that they could do was address her by her tittle as Student Council President.

Sadly the boy didn't give any of that and called her Sona the entire time he was telling her about his excuse.

So here she was sitting at her desk listening to the rude boy ramble on about the misunderstanding. All the while the emotions of worry, fear, anger and annoyance were hanging by her head playing poker to determine who could determine how she would react.

Honestly she thought that she would only have to feel like this whenever she would have to deal with her sister.

She felt the vibrations of her phone and wondered who could be calling her at this moment.

[Scene]

Rias Gremory was feeling very wary of the two hanging by the gates of her school. More importantly was the short white haired magician that was looking into the gates with a very crossed look.

Just a few moments ago she saw a police officer drag a boy by the arm toschool, ranting about how kids nowadays were nothing but delinquents. Behind them were a pair of adults following the two seemingly enjoying the situation the boy had gotten himself in.

However when they tried to follow them in they were stopped at the gates, much to the displeasure of the shorter one who tried to argue with the guards at the gate. Thankfully the taller one managed to placate him with a few well-placed words that could only come from an old friend.

Now the two were just waiting by the gates, possibly for their friend to come out any moment.

At first she didn't think too much of it, just a pair of older friends with an excitable younger one that forgot to change their clothes when they ditched school to hang out with them.

But then she noticed the magic that coated the two. It was faint, not in a way that it was miniscule in amount, but as if the spell that was fuel by it was polished to the point you wouldn't see it at a first glance.

She recognised the spell was similar to some devil magic that would cause a human to see things that weren't really there. Like how a barrier would be set up so that bystanders outside would see an empty field, while inside enemy forces would be clashing so hard that the ground would shake.

So to see it coated around one's body was something she wasn't expecting to see from a pair of irresponsible adults giving bad life choices to a teen.

Her curiosity peaked, she went closer to examine him using a little magic to see his inner workings. Inside she saw the massive amount of magic that would make a high-class devil blush in jealousy.

Shocked at the power the short man held her curiosity turned to suspicion, then it turned to worry when he suddenly snapped his head towards her general direction.

She stayed her ground, knowing that panicking and fleeing would paint her as a target to be hunted down. So she met the stare with a glare of her own.

Truthfully while she was acting defiant she was rather afraid, being a supernatural creature she could sense magic with much more ease than humans, and the magic she was sensing from the man was frightening.

Once again the taller man placated his friend, placing a hand over his shoulder and whispered a few words into his ear.

The shorter man looked reluctant but turned his head away from her direction and glared back into the gates.

Rias immediately left the area, taking out her cell phone and dialling Sona's number immediately.

Those two were a possible threat and she needed to inform her about them right away.

A/N: Again just letting out the plotbunnies, hopefully the quality hasn't taken a massive nosedive. I've yet to see a fic that properly explains Donald's magic so I'm winging it right now.

[Scene]

"What's taking Sora so long?" Donald grumbled as he tapped his foot impatiently. He glared at the gates that kept him locked out of the area where his friend was. It's been nearly an hour since the police officer had dragged the boy into the school and they had been waiting the entire time.

"Well maybe Sora is in trouble." Goofy pointed out, having waited just as long but showed no signs of frustrations. "Remember Donald each world is different, and maybe Sora broke a rule here" the dog shrugged.

"He did Goofy" Donald turned to his companion with a raised eyebrow "'Skipping' school remember?"

"Gawrsh you're right" Goofy said with a hint of worry "I hope Sora isn't in too much trouble then."

Donald rolled his eyes "Sora will be fine Goofy, a few broken rules won't be too much trouble for him, he has been through worse." The duck glared at the main building of the school "He's probably in there fighting his way past everyone if he hasn't somehow convinced them to let him go peacefully."

Still inside the Student Council President's Room, or something, Sora kept his head down as the one in the charge continued her tirade on his delinquent nature and his total lack of respect for authorial figures, or was it because of his audacity to use his school uniform while he was here? He wasn't exactly sure, the tirade had gone one for a while that the reasons were starting to blend together.

And admittedly he had tuned her out after the first few minutes of her tirade.

Hey it wasn't his fault her lecture on being a disciplined student was boring. Compared to the lectures he had been given by those with higher positions on much more important matters this was nothing of interest.

Though there was no way he was going to say that, just calling her by her name seemed to make her angry he wasn't going to imagine what would if he said _that_.

"Are you listening Sora-san?" The ever harsh voice of Souna, or as she kept insisting on being called 'Kaichou', broke him out of his thoughts. When he lifted his head he winced when he saw that hard glare that she wore, the slight shine of her glasses seemingly making them colder.

"Y-yeah, uh be disciplined and uh don't call people by their names?" Sora reply turned into a question as the last moment, face turning uncertain as he tried to remember some of the more important parts of her tirade that didn't slip his mind. He hoped that it was enough.

Judging by her eyes that widened with total rage, he can safely assume that it wasn't.

"Sora-san, have you been paying attention?" Her voice grew colder, that the other two that were in the room seem to freeze up even more.

Sora stared into the widened eyes of fury for a few seconds, contemplating on whether he should tell the truth and face another lecture, or tell a lie and get found out he was lying and face another longer lecture. The choice was pretty obvious to the keyblade wielder. "No I stopped paying attention after a while" he admitted honestly.

Sora wasn't even sure that a person's eyes could have widened that much.

Before she could go on another tirade Sora quickly held up his hands and stared directly into the enraged president's eyes. This time however he dropped the clueless act and gave her a serious glare. As fun as it was sitting here getting lectured, every moment he spent here is another moment the Heartless was running amok, so he needed to leave _now_!

Souna saw the look in his eyes and closed her mouth, her eyes went from widened fury to narrowed suspicion. She closed her mouth and returned his glare with one of her own.

The two had a brief stare off, both sides waiting for the other to back down.

Eventually it was Souna who backed down. She sighed and closed her eyes, her hand reaching for her forehead a moment after. "You are not a student or a city member here aren't you Sora-san, in fact you probably aren't even from Japan are you?" She spoke, her fingers massaging her temples.

Sora dropped his glare and replied with apologetic smile "Yeah, I'd tell where I really come from but Donald would kill me if he learned that I told you, he's very strict about the rules."

"I see" Souna nodded, her hand had left her forehead and now rested on her lap "Do you suppose that I can talk to this Donald in the near future?" Inwardly she tried to imagine who this Donald was.

"I'd doubt that" Sora answered honestly "He's not the friendliest duck around unless you really get to know him, I bet he'd tell you even less if you corner him like you did to me."

"Understandable I suppose" Souna nodded once again. From how the boy was talking about this Donald, it would be correct to assume that he would be the senior to the boy and probably of higher ranking if she had to guess. Now she just needed to know what kind of supernatural creature would have traits of a water fowl.

But she pushed that aside for now and instead asked the question that she wanted to ask since the boy first entered the room. "Sora-san are you aware of the situation here?" Her words were vague, but she let him guess.

If he guessed correct and was in the know of the supernatural that he would needed to be watch depending on his next answer. But if he guessed wrong and was ignorant, well she wasn't exactly sure what to do. The best she could hope was to monitor the boy to avoid an encounter.

Luckily it was the former as the boy's face grew slightly more serious "Yeah I know what's going on here, you're all creatures of the dark aren't you?" The question came more of a statement than anything else, and with it came the sharp tone of a possibly hostile enemy.

Both Tsubaki and Momo stances suddenly became tense when the air grew hostile.

Souna and Sora however stayed calm, neither of them showing any signs of possible hostility.

"Yeah you guessed correct, we are beings of the dark as you say" Souna nodded at his guess, frowning slightly when she noticed a small upwards quick of his lips "More specifically though we are Devils." Her wings come out soon after, the leathery appendages stretching behind her.

She half-expected him to draw his sword, wherever it may be. Another part of her expected him to freak out, maybe thinking that he was just spouting out random words and didn't exactly think that they meant something. Instead what she got was him staring at her with fascination.

"Huh, I know I shouldn't be too surprise seeing as I've already met Santa but It's neat to see something new every time" he muttered under his breath as he examined the wings that had sprouted from the Student Council president's back.

Souna ignored the statement of having met the jolly man, no matter how much she wanted to him to clarify on it. Instead she focused on the rather nonchalant way he was taking the existence of Devils "I see that you are not too shocked at our existence then, you have prior encounters with the supernatural I take it?"

Sora pursed his lips, catching his little slip. He shifted his eyes before he gave an embarrassed smile, one hand rubbing the back of his neck "I guess you can say that, what I do involves a lot of travelling so I meet some people along the way. Some of them not being people."

"And what exactly do you do?" Souna asked "I'd assumed you'd be an exorcist, but your attire as well lack of attempt to contact us before this seem to point to the contrary."

Instead of answering Sora shrugged "Sorry, I can't tell ya. It's part of the rules and if Donald found out-"

"He would get mad, yes you said that already" Souna interrupted, glowering slightly at the information that was being withheld.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry though. We're not gonna go out and hurt innocent people if you're worried about that" Sora was quick to reassure her when he noticed the glower "We're just looking for something that'll help us in our… quest, and we'll be gone before you know it."

"Oh you're quick to assure of your innocence?" Souna commented on his choice of words.

Again he shrugged "The last time we didn't say anything and just did our thing, we kinda got banished out of a kingdom" Sora replied remembering the rather hectic adventure he had during his stay in Atlantica.

"Fair answer" Souna nodded. She sighed "I'm sorry I took so much of your time Sora-san, had you just been a student you'd probably be in your class right now. You are not and somehow you are wearing our uniform, I hope you understand my paranoia."

"It's fine, we've been through worse" Sora waved away her concerns "At least you're stopping because you're worried about people, that makes you better than most that kidnap me as soon as I arrive somewhere new" he smiled.

"Thank you I guess" Souna said "I suppose you know where the exit to the school is Sora-san. I bid you good luck on whatever it is you plan to do and I hope that we don't cross paths as enemies the next time we meet." Because if we do I'm not sure any of us could survive against you, she added in her mind to herself.

"I doubt it, you all seem too nice to become bad guys" Sora smiled. The boy stood up and stretched a bit before he turned to the door "Well see ya later Souna, good luck on managing your school" he waved over his shoulder before leaving.

Souna suppressed a growl and instead focused on the boy's back. Once he was out of sight she turned to the two who were in room with a serious look "Get Rias here, now."

With Sora, after only getting lost once and having to ask a teacher (as well as convince her that he wasn't a student currently skipping class) Sora emerged from the entrance of the school and headed towards the gates.

To see his two companions engaged in a game of cards, somehow even finding a table to play their game on.

"Got any threes?" The guard asked the two sitting across him, a single card in his hand.

Goofy shook his head while Donald grumbled and handed over the three cards in his hand. The guard let out a triumphant smirk and threw the cards down.

Sora crossed his arms and approached the three "I see you guys are having fun."

After saving farewell to the guard, as well as handing over the munny that Donald had betted in their short game, the trio were once again free to roam. Unfortunately they didn't have a clue where to go.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked his two companions.

Predictably they shrugged, though Goofy placed a hand under his chin "Well we're supposed tuh look for a pathway right?"

"Yeah but we don't know where to look" Donald grumbled.

"Guess we just gotta keep looking, I mean it probably won't take long" Sora said ever optimistically.

[Scene]

Issei Hyoudou didn't understand how the hell he was able to see in the dark.

After he had left the house of his two buddies, complaining of the headache that he had been nursing the entire day, he stepped outside and was surprised that everything was just as bright like it was day time. Despite the fact it was already nearing seven pm.

Something was going on, everything had been weird ever since he woke up from his dream. He dreamt of beautiful girl asking him out on a date, and afterwards at the water fountain in the park she stabbed him and left him to die.

It was saddening that even in his dreams the closest female interaction he got was the girl to stab him in the stomach.

Now he found himself at the park once more, staring at the fountain where he died in his dreams. It felt weird standing there, because he felt that he really did die. How real can a dream feel?

Those thoughts were pushed out of his head when he heard the sound of wings flapping behind him. Quickly turning around Issei saw the well-dressed man walking towards him with a confident gait. More importantly Issei saw the two wings that stretched out behind him.

The same wings that Yuuma had sprouted from her back, when he had died in his dream.

But if those wings were real now, does that mean he wasn't dreaming?

He couldn't dwell on that thought as he realised that the man was advancing towards him with another object that reminded him of his horrible end to his date, a spear that seemed to be made entirely out of light.

Issei couldn't help shaking in his shoes, the sight of the spear seemingly triggering something inside him. The man noticed as he grew a smirk on his face. Before he promptly rushed forward to stab him.

Issei's foot landed on the pavement, before he slipped and fell on his butt. His eyes widened when he saw that he had nearly cleared the entire park, when all he tried to do was take a step back. The man seemed amused at this and continued his confident gait.

He spoke a few words, asking where his master was or that he was just a mere stray.

The words flew over Issei's head as he didn't understand a single thing that he was trying to say.

His silence seemed to be confirmation for the man as he drew his arm back and threw the spear forward.

Issei saw it coming, he knew that he needed to get out of the way. But he couldn't move his body and watched at it came closer and closer.

Suddenly his vision was replaced by a person's backside, while a deafening clang echoed out in the area. He stared forward for a moment longer before he lifted his head.

Standing in front of him with a small round shield was a tall lanky man looking to be in his mid-thirties. The man turned towards and asked with a gentle tone of voice whether or not he was okay.

Issei could only nod dumbly, the situation still going over his head.

Then before he thought things could get weirder, two more people rushed towards him. One was another adult, shorter as he only stood at the height of the man holding the shield. In his hands was a rather cartoony looking staff with a wizards hat on the top. The next one was a teenager, somewhere around his age if he had to guess, wearing the uniform of the school that he went to. He was still unharmed and was currently exchanging a few words with the man with black wings.

Issei could understand only a little bit of their conversation, something about beings of light and beings of dark as well as wondering why they were protecting their enemy. The teenager replied saying that he didn't care and that he wasn't going to let an innocent get hurt.

The man seemed to grow angrier before he scoffed and summoned another spear, speaking with an angry tone "So be it."

The two adults got into a stance while the teen got into one of his own, his hand by his side before a bright flash suddenly appeared in his hands and

'WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT THING?!' Issei found himself screaming to himself when he saw that weapon that appeared. It was just a key, an overly large key with a yellow guard on both side of the handle. All it all it looked rather goofy.

'SO WHY THE FUCK AM I SO TERRIFIED?! IT'S JUST A GIANT KEY, A GIANT FUCKING KEY AND IT WAS SCARING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!' Issei managed to get that last thought out before he passed out.

[Scene]

A/N: Information: Defeat the strange man

A look of confusion appeared on Dohnaseek's face when he saw the odd weapon that the boy had summoned. It appeared as if it were a toy, or a comically large key. Despite that however that did nothing to hide the amount of _light_ that it was emitting. It was no wander the Devil they were protecting had passed out just from the boy simply summoning the weapon.

The boy got into a stance, a simple one as he lowered his body, widened his stance and held the weapon in a two-handed grip by his side. The two with him got into their own stances as well, the one with the shield held it out in front of him, making it seem like he was protecting his face. The magician stomped his foot and pointed his staff at his direction, all the while he gave him an honestly impressive glare.

A second spear was summoned in his hands, expertly he twirled both weapons in his hands, giving them a little show, before he pointed one at their direction and held the other one behind his back.

That was apparently the signal for them to attack. The magician predictably stayed back, watching his comrades while still holding his impressive glare. The boy with the odd weapon and the man with the shield however charged forward to face him head on.

The boy reached him first, jumping into the air and spinning with an overhead strike. The weapon met his spear and bounced off with a metallic clang, the spear itself shook as a force stronger than expected had slammed into it, almost enough to jar it from his grip. Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes and used his other spear and stabbed it forward, aiming for the boys heart.

The boy recovered faster than he would though from a person currently in the air and knocked the fatal blow aside. Immediately he countered with a vicious back handed strike.

Dohnaseek had to step one foot forward just so he could block it without having his grip on his weapons jarred. Again the force was stronger than expected and the weapon almost came loose from his grip, the Fallen Angel spun on the foot he had stepped forward. His grip on his other spear flipped into a reverse grip and went for another stab, this one aiming for his side.

Again the boy knocked it aside, even mimicking his change of grip just so he could reach the weapon and knocked it to the floor.

Spinning on his other foot Dohnaseek stabbed forward with his other spear. A curse almost escaped his lips as the boy reacted with the same amount of reflexes that he had shown this entire time and knocked his spear into the air. The boy's grip on his weapon shifted back into it original version and he brought it over his head.

The hand holding the other spear slid down the shaft while his newly freed hand gripped where it was. Quickly he brought it up and angled it slighty.

A projectile slammed into the side of his face, the boy slamming the weapon down onto his head promptly followed. A second blow from below followed and sent him into the air. With a quick flap of his wings he moved away from the boy that would have continued his assault.

Dohnaseek watched at the projectile that had interrupted him return to the man, the shield easily returning to his hands as if it were enchanted. He growled at the dirty move and summoned another spear in his hand-

"Thunder!"

A deafening boom followed the shrill cry and Dohnaseek couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping his mouth. His wings fumbled as the electricity coursed through his body, the magic that was present inside it allowed the mundane phenomena to deal much more damage than it should have. His eyes snapped to the magician and true enough the man had his staff pointed to the sky.

With a single flap of his wings he changed forward, both of his spears ready to run him through.

Another projectile, the same one from before he noticed, knocked him off course and made him miss the magician. He rolled to his feet and stabbed his spear forward, just in time to stop the shield from caving his face in. This time the owner had opted to attacked directly rather than throwing the damn thing.

Both of them recoiled from the simultaneous attack, both of them recovered as fast as they could. The man followed the movement of the recoil and made a spin, while he opted for a quick slash with his free spear. The weapons met and the spear was sent flying out of the hands, his hand thrown to the side as the man delivered a strike far stronger than the boy.

Dohnaseek tried to step forward, hoping to get at least one attack. A blast of ice slammed into his back, hitting the same spot where the lighting had struck before. His body arched and he stumbled forward.

Right into the shield of his opponent.

He thought he heard the man call out a name, but that was blocked out by the ringing in his head when the shield connected with the underside of his chin with a vicious uppercut. Amazingly the man had enough strength that he was into the air.

He became aware of a presence behind him, the pain in his chin may prevent him from turngin around but that wasn't going to stop his wings. He flexed the muscles connected to his back, but they did not respond. A thick layer of ice encased them, the ice that was shot into his back by that damned magician, he could've shattered it with enough force but then it would not have matter.

Whoever was behind him, the boy most probably, swung their weapons into his back directly where the lighting had struck and where the ice had landed. He was slightly thankful that he did not shatter the ice as the blow from the boy's weapon shattered it himself, and would have most probably done more damage had the ice not shielded it.

That did not stop the blinding pain however.

Stars and spots danced in his vision as he was higher into the air, his body did not respond to his commands as he felt the air brush against his skin. A moment later the man appeared above him, having made a leap from the ground.

He saw the man pulled back the arm holding the shield.

[Scene]

With a satisfying smack Goofy's final blow send the winged man plummeting to the ground and landed face down with a thud. Sora and Goofy reached the ground afterwards, both of them landing on their feet and immediately held their weapons at ready. Donald who was still at a distance readied his own staff in case was still a threat.

A moment passed and the man remained motionless, both Sora and Goofy lowered their weapons as they looked at the down man.

Another moment passed and the man still didn't more, which prompted a worried "Gawrsh fellars, d'ya thing we were a bit too much?" from Goofy.

Sora winced "Uh I hope not, I just wanted to stop him from hurting that guy" warily he stepped closer to the man and poked him lightly with his Keyblade which got no response. He looked towards his companion with a questioning look, and received a worried one from Goofy while Donald gave him his 'Why are you looking at me?' face "Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?"

"I assure you none of you are in any major trouble" A voice dismissed Sora's concern.

The trio turned to the source of the voice and found two girls walking towards them. Both of them appeared to be wearing the female version of the uniform that Sora wore. One of them was walking with the grace and authority that was similar to how King Neptune swam, though to a much less degree though.

Both of them had calm looks on their face, but none of them missed how they were glancing at his Keyblade warily. Instinctively Sora dispelled the weapon as he did not want any more trouble, the girl's relaxed when the weapon disappeared.

Creatures of Darkness then, Donald was immediately suspicious of them more so at the red haired girl.

There was a moment of silence as the two sides wondered what to say, thankfully Sora broke it before it stretched out too long. "Uh thanks I guess, who are you guys anyway?" Sora asked them.

The one with red hair placed a hand over her chest and spoke "I am Rias Gremory, the High Class Devil who is the co-governor of Kuoh City" she gestured to her friend, who had been meeting Donald's glare with a smirk "This is Akeno Himejima, she is my Queen and a very trusted friend."

Akeno turned away from Donald and gave a surprisingly demure bow "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Returning his bow with a smile Sora placed his hands behind his head "Nice to meet you to, my name's Sora."

Goofy was next and he pointed to himself with a smile "I'm Goofy."

Donald looked at the two for a moment, before he sighed and replaced his glare with a smile "And I'm Donald."

"Sora, Donald?" Rias said with a questioning tone, looking at the two that she had mentioned. Then her gaze settled on Sora, her face scrunching up as if she was trying to remember something. Her face lit up as she seemed to remember "Are you the student that was caught skipping school and was brought to school by the police."

Sora winced while Donald and Goofy snickered, he dropped his hands from his hand and crossed them over his chest while he looked away in embarrassment "Yeah that was me."

The red head seemed to think of something for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly that only her friend noticed it. Suddenly Rias smiled "Well if anything we thank you for saving my Pawn from the Fallen Angel."

Donald raised an eyebrow at her choice of words "Pawn? That seems a bit degrading."

Rias shook her head and smiled "It's simply a tittle, he is as valuable to me as Akeno is though he still has a long way to go."

"You gutless cowards" their conversation was interrupted by the hateful growl that came from the previously unconscious man. Slowly he pushed himself off the ground and raised his head, revealing the broken nose and blood running down his face. His eyes shot to Sora and Goofy "What kind of warrior attack another warrior's back, don't you know honour?!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade, the weapon reappeared in a flash of light as he turned to face the man "As if you can say anything about honour!" He shot back.

"Yeah, you're the one hurting random people off the street!" Donald continued.

"I've said it before, he is a creature of Darkness and a Stray" the man bite back.

"That's where you're wrong" Rias cut in, stepping forward and staring directly into the man's wide eyes "He is not a Stray, he is my Pawn and you have attacked him without provocation."

The man gritted his teeth, before he pushed himself into a standing position "Gremory" he said those words with a tone of hatred and disgust. He spat to the side "Fine, I'll leave but learn to keep your pets on a tighter leash." He spread his wings, wincing at the pain he felt "I hope we never meet again Gremory" he then turned to the trio with narrowed eyes "You three however, we will meet again and I will not rest until you die." With that he flapped his wings and took the skies though his flight was unsteady as he flew away.

Silence stretched between the five, six counting the unconscious teen that they had save. Sora turned to Donald "How many rules did we just break?"

Donald narrowed his eyes in annoyance "Too much."

[Scene]

Dohnaseek crashed through the door of the abandoned church, he pushed himself to a standing position and laid a hand on the door frame. His crash alerted the two already inside.

Raynare and Kalwarna immediately took notice of his condition, they rushed towards him concern and confusion on their faces "Dohnaseek, what happened?!" Raynare asked.

The man took a few heavy breathes before he fixed a glare to the one who asked the question "Why didn't you tell me there was a Holy Sword user here?"

Looks of confusion spread out between the two, they looked at each other before they returned their gaze back at Dohnaseek "That's because there is none, Kuoh city is a Devil controlled territory." Raynare stated.

"Bullshit" he bite out "I was ambushed by a Holy Sword user while I was out, he even had a damned magician helping him along." Slowly he straightened himself and faced them with a growl.

"That doesn't make sense" Kalawarner muttered "There shouldn't be a Holy Sword wielder anywhere near here, even if Kuoh city is under Devil watch the nearby areas are under Yokai watch." The blue haired woman gave the injured man a careful stare "Are you sure it was a Holy Sword?"

"I think so, the damn thing had enough light to make us look like dim light bulbs" Dohnaseek answered, leaning against the doorframe "Not only that he was also wearing the same uniform of that Hyoudou kid you killed, he must've been here a while if he managed to enrol in the school."

Kalawarner furrowed her eyebrows even more "Impossible, why would they even accept a Holy Sword wielder? Even with the stalement I doubt the Church would send someone as powerful as a Holy Sword user here, this doesn't make any sense."

"Well make sense of it, because I'm hitting the sack." Dohnaseek muttered as he pushed past the two, his movements unsteady.

"A Holy Sword wielder" Raynare said under her breath, placing a hand under her chin while her companion was pacing around. Her thoughts imagined how powerful the weapon could be.

And more importantly, if the weapon could be of use to Azazel.

"Kalawarner" Rayner said, snapping her out of her pacing and mumbling "Who do we have that could possible subdue a Holy Sword user?"

The Fallen Angel thought for a moment "Freed Sellzen maybe, he's records spoke highly of him so maybe he could match whoever defeated Dohnaseek."

"Where is he now?" Raynare asked.

Kalawarner shrugged "Somewhere hunting out there."

[Scene]

A gunshot rang out, a moment later a young man dressed in priest stumbled backwards. His clothing was covered entirely in blood, even more was present on his face. A face that had a wild grin.

A moment later a large figure fell from the alleyway the priest was backing away from. Blood pooling around the creature's head. Lazily the priest stepped forward and stomped on the head a few times, cackling weakly "Oni-chan, Oni-san, Oni-sama, Oni you listened maybe you wouldn't be dead" he sang out.

A buzz inside his pocket stopped his singing, with a growl he reached into it and pulled out a phone, he pressed the answered button and spoke loudly into the receiver "What?!"

The person on the other said a few words that made him scowl before a look of excitement grew on his face. He grinned "A chance to kill one of those Church cocksuckers and I get a new toy, how could I say no." He ended the call and pocketed the phone.

He turned to the creature, kicked it one last time before stepping away.

As soon as he left another creature stepped out of the alleyway, well more likely it skittered on its tiny little legs. It approached the corpse, poking it a few times. It took a few step backs and dove into it.

A few moments later only blood remained as the larger creature was engulfed into darkness.

[Scene]

"Please have something to eat" The woman cheerfully said as she placed down a tray of biscuits onto the table.

Sora looked away slightly as he nervously raised up his hands "Uh, y-you don't have to re-really we were just worried about Issei" he glanced at his two companions "R-right guys?"

Donald took one of the biscuits and chewed on it happily "Hey, that was you" he stated simply before finishing it in one bite.

Giving the duck an annoyed glare Sora turned back to the kind woman "Ugh, well at least I'm here because I'm worried about Issei" he said.

The woman let out a happy sigh, placing one of her hands on her cheek "It's nice that Issei actually made some friends that aren't as worthless as he is" she stated happily, as if she didn't just insult her own son.

"And I would thought that he would be lonely for the rest of his life" The older man at the table spoke as he took a sip of the hot cup of coffee in his hands.

Sora reeled back slightly as their very harsh words, more so at how happy they were at saying them. He spotted Donald giving the woman a weird look while Goofy seemed to frown at the man slightly. Smiling and laughing nervously "H-hey come one, he's not that bad I'm sure."

"Oh no" The woman waved her hand dismissively "Issei is definitely as bad as that" she let out remorseful sigh "in fact I think he's worse, it's bad enough he's one of the biggest perverts besides his father, but the fact he's friends with other people as worthless as him just makes it worse."

The man shook his head "Indeed, sometimes I feel he would cause the end of our family household if he doesn't actually try to get a girlfriend" he spoke as he took another sip of his drink.

Sora pulled his lips into a thin line as he heard those words. From the corner of his eye he saw Donald narrow his eyes and Goofy giving the woman a cold glare.

The woman laughed "Oh well, If Issei managed to become friends with someone like you then I'm sure he would turn out better than the failure he is."

Sora had to turn to his friends just to make sure none of them would jump the woman.

"Speaking of which" the woman turned around and walked towards the stairs "ISSEI, WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She screamed. She waited for a few moments but gained no response, she let out an irritated huff and marched up the stairs.

"I don't like her" Donald stated simply once she was out of sight, while also being in clear view of her husband.

Sora let out a nervous laugh "I'm sure she doesn't mean it" he whispered back to his friends, "I mean me and Riku used to insult each other all the time" he tried to placate the angry adults.

"You two are friends Sora" Goofy pointed out, having turn his eyes from the stairs and to the man reading the newspaper "Parents shouldn't say those kinda things to their son."

Sora grimaced.

"For what's it worth, we're both very thankful you are taking time to care for our son" the father suddenly said, lowering his newspaper to give the trio a happy smile. "Issei doesn't really have that many friends that are good influences, and we're hoping that a good kid like you would manage to get him into better shape" he told them with a soft smile.

"Uh, t-th-"

"HONEY, ISSEI. ISSEI IS IN BED WITH A FOREINGER!" The mother suddenly bolted down the stairs and slammed her foot onto the ground floor, this time she had a wild grin on her face "AND THEY'RE NAKED!"

"REALLY?!" The father shot up from his chair to grasp his wife's hand, he threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh "THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

Behind them the trio leaned back into their chairs at the very energetic display.

[Scene]

Rias descended the stairs, Issei trailing behind her with a very conflicted look on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw the trio that had left after she had transported Issei to his room.

They caught her gaze, the one with brown hair, Sora, smiled and waved. An action that the tall one with black hair and an orange hat mimicked, Goofy. The one with white hair and a blue hat, Donald, however seemed to glare at her with distrust. It took Goofy slightly elbowing him to get him to slightly soften his glare.

She heard a gasp from her new addition to her peerage, she turned her head to see Issei looking at Sora with fear. His eyes were wide and his teeth seemed to be clenched tightly, his hands were balled into fists by his side and he looked like he was moments away from bolting right out the door.

Gently she placed a hand on his back, he turned his brown eyes towards her and calmed slightly when she gave him a firm but reassuring look. She knew that new Devils were scared of light and normally wasn't exposed to the light show that Sora was this early in their lives.

After a short introduction, and an explanation for why she was in Issei's bed that was made much more easier by the slight hypnotising spell she casted, twice due to the first one being dispelled by the magician. She was sure his impression of her continued to head into the negatives each time she encountered him. They left the house soon after.

"So… uh, thanks for saving me last night" Issei started as they all stood in front of his house, he scratched his head and smiled at Sora "I really appreciate it."

Grinning the brown haired boy replied happily "Hey no worries, I mean it's not like we were just gonna stand by and watch you get hurt" he turned away from Issei to give the his shorter friend a look "Right Donald?"

"Bah!" The white haired man waved his hand dismissively "I'm actually worried what would happen _after_ we saved him Sora, it's like we have **rules** to follow." None of them missed how he gave a harsh glare to Sora, who in return turned away with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come one Donald, there's nothing wrong with helping some people" Goofy added with his cheerful smile. He turned to Issei "By the way, are you okay? Yah passed out yesterday when we came tuh help you."

"Oh me? I'm fine really" Issei replied, "I just feel like" his eyes trailed to Sora who was arguing with Donald, an uneasy look on his face "I have a headache." His eyes widened again when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Her turned his head to see Rias giving him the same reassuring look that she gave him inside the house.

"Well it has been nice meeting you three" Rias spoke, gaining the attention of the two arguing friends. "Why don't you three come over to the Occult Research Club after school to discuss about your… actions last night" a rather mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes "I'm sure Sona would like to hear about it."

A grimace appeared on Sora's face as his blue eyes drifted away from her "Now that I think about it, maybe we should part ways here and meet some other time" he quickly said. He let out small retch "I don't feel like listening to Souna's lecture again" he muttered.

Issei blinked in confusion "But, don't you need to go to school as well Sora-san?" He asked.

"No not really" Sora stated "I'm not a student, I'm just wearing the uniform because that's what I had when I got here" he smiled sheepishly at Issei "So please don't drag me to your school, it was bad enough it happened the first time."

"Oh, okay" Issei said unsurely.

"Well I guess we'll see you later then Issei, Rias" Sora said as he slowly backed away, he gave a final wave before he turned around and walked away. Goofy smiled and gave a happy 'Goodbye!' before following Sora.

Donald stayed for a moment, he narrowed his eyes at Rias "Watch what you're doing" he spoke to her with a warning tone, before he quickly turned around and joined his two companions.

There was a moment of silence as Rias and Issei watched the trio walk away from them, chatting amongst themselves. Rias let out a light chuckle "They are an interesting bunch."

"They seem nice, I hope I get to meet them again" Issei stated.

"One day maybe" Rias shrugged. The redhead turned "Well come now Ise, I can call you Ise right?" Issei opened his mouth but was cut off "Let's get to school before we're too late." With that she proudly walked down the streets towards the direction of their school, Issei quickly following after her a few seconds later.

[Scene]

A/N: Eyyyyy, more KH snippets, this time with 100% less of me trying but failing Japanese culture that apparently allows you to insult your spouse and child.

It skittered across the floor, it's small claws making small almost inaudible clicking noises that would have escaped the notice of even the most sharp eared humans. It's body, black as night, were hidden by the shadows of the alleyway.

It stopped as it sensed something, something that made is shiver. It coursed through its body and for some reason it made him feel pain. It stopped and had it been any other being it would seem like it had stopped to think about it, to wonder or even guess what the something was. But it didn't because it knew what exactly what it was.

Light.

It suddenly dashed towards where it felt the source was coming from. Before it skittered around aimlessly, but now with a source of Light near it a path had seemingly been created. It followed that path with mindless abandon.

If the source of Light was a Keybalde, it had to kill the wielder. It the source of Light wasn't one, then it had to corrupt it.

It was all it could do, Light and Darkness had been fighting from times before even time existed.

Darkness corrupted.

Light purged.

And it being a creature spawned from Darkness was compelled to do the former.

It skidded to a stop when it saw the source of Light, it was a native to this world facing a native of another one. From it's hiding spot it examined the native.

Their body was filled with Light, it felt powerful but it was nothing compared to the Light that some wielded and it was almost pitiful compared to a Keyblade.

The non-native however had the standard Light in its Heart. It was weak and pitiful, but it was still there.

It paused slightly when the native used whatever was in their hands to release a blast of Light that extinguished the life of the non-native. They went towards the body and stepped on it, despites their large size making it impossible for the native to squish it.

They were pulled away from the ineffective stomping to pull a device that make its Heart fluctuate with an array of emotion. It was then he noticed that while the native's body was filled with Light, its heart had a shroud of Darkness around it. Briefly it wondered if the native would keep its usage over Light if they ever succumbed to the Dark.

The native left, not even disposing of the body of the non-native. When they were gone it moved to the non-native's body. The life was gone, but the Light in the Heart remained.

Without hesitation it burrowed into the Light and swallowed the small flicker in Darkness.

[Scene]

Rias stood puzzled at the small creature that had entered her room.

It's body was entirely black, from its crooked antennae to its twisted limbs. It was small and had a large head that looked comical on its small round body. The only thing that wasn't coloured black was the two yellow dots on the creature's head that she presumed to be its eyes.

Then there was also the fact that the creature seemed to be composed of Darkness, similar to how her kind were beings of Darkness themselves.

It moved closer towards her, and while she wasn't scared he still prepared in case it tried to do anything funny. It moved towards her and just stared, and then without any kind of prompt seemed to _bow_ or at least its variation of bow considering that it wasn't bipedal enough to give a proper bow.

The Gremory dropped to a knee and examined it with increasing curiosity, a hand went to her chin "I wonder if my brother knows anything about you?" She asked it, and expectedly didn't gain any kind of response, other than it quizzically tilting its head.

"Uh Buchou, should you really be that close to it?" Issei asked uncertainly as he watched his master approach an unknown creature so casually.

"I agree, I don't think you should be that close to it" Kiba added as he held out his hand as if he was about to grip a sword.

It didn't seem to react to their hostile intentions and just stared.

"It doesn't seem to be- oh!" To her surprise the creature suddenly whipped its head to the window.

Before it had been perfectly calm, but now it looked wild and crazed. It stared out the window of her clubroom to some distance object that had caught its interest.

Its body twitched and suddenly without warning it dashed towards the window and leapt through it, not even caring about the glass that dug into its black body. It seemed to blur as it left the clubroom just as suddenly as it entered.

They stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, before her cellphone suddenly rang. Fishing it from her pockets she saw the caller was her friend and fellow Devil, answering the call she spoke into the phone's receiver "What is it Sona?"

"Did a small black creature enter your clubroom before abruptly leaving" there was a pause, and she could somehow sense her friend seemingly glaring at something "More specifically by jumping through a window?"

Rias looked at her own shattered window and nodded "Just left a few moments ago, what do you think that was?"

Her friend sighed "I was hoping you would know, well whatever it was we cannot simply be silent about it. I'll inform my sister about it."

It was her turn to sigh "And I suppose I would have to inform my brother about it as well?"

"Of course" her friend replied back calmly "The faster we find any kind of information about it, the faster we can deal with it if they become a threat."

Rias rolled her eyes and mentally prepared herself to call her doting older brother "Very well Sona, I hope this doesn't take too long."

"I hope the same to" Sona replied back.

With that she ended the call and dialled her brother's number.

It only took one ring before her brother had picked up with a cheerful "Ria-tan, how are you?!"

She had to supress a groan "I'm fine brother, I have a question I have to ask you about."


	15. Kingdom Hearts x Bayonetta (Special)

"Jeanne," The Umbran Elder spoke in her usual commanding tone "As heir to the clan the time has come to prove your right to fight under the Umbran name." She spread out her arms to the gathered Umbran Witches that stood behind the Witch dressed in red "You may select the opponent of your choice."

Without a word Jeanne threw a knife towards the wall, embedding the sharp instrument until it's hilt. Leaning just shy a few centimeters was another Umbran Witch, standing away from the gathered Witches. She raised an eyebrow towards the Witch in red. Said Witch smiled and answered "Then allow me to face the outcast."

'Quite a friend you got there' The voice in the outcast's head commented. Whatever reply that she wanted to say was cut short by the Umbran Elder.

"No, it is forbidden!" The Elder language shifted to one that was inhuman as she exclaimed those words. She pointed a finger at the Witch in red direction "That child is of impure blood, challenging her would be violation of out tenets of faiths." She lowered her hand and turned towards the outcast with a vicious glare "She is even further tainted by magic that isn't only not of our clan, but not of this realm either" she turned her head back to Jeanne "You would be facing less of an Umbran Witch, and more of an abomination."

"Sheesh, back off lady" A voice echoed out in the chamber, heads turned to see the wispy apparition that stood opposite of the outcast. Face covered with a black helm as well as wearing a form fitting black body suit with white lines, seemingly showing a resemblance to muscle. The apparition tilted its head and the smile could be felt even under the mask "It's not her fault you idiots didn't let her go through the proper channels to pick a Demon."

"I'd prefer if I did" the outcast spoke in response, looking at the apparition through her own mask, which only covered the area around her eyes, "A Demon would be much better than this loud annoyance in my head."

"SILENCE!" The Elder's voice boomed, forcing the two to stop their conversations. The Elder first turned her head to the apparition, fury in her eyes as she pointed a finger in his direction "You will leave this place spawn of the Dark, you're kind is nothing but a inbalance to this realm. You are not welcomed here!" As she said those words, a visible aura appeared around her.

The apparition shrugged and replied in the same language "Whatever you say lady" and turned fully into a black wisp and vanished into the outcast's body. Despite that the following words still was heard from every Witch in the room "Use my powers and knock 'em dead."

The Elder then snapped her head towards the outcast a similarly as angry "You shall do no such thing either, to not only be of impure blood but to use magic that is not of our clan. You are forbidden to engage in battle."

At that point Jeanne stepped forward, facing the outcast with a smile on her lips "It would not be the first time she has fought with those powers" she commented. She ignored the shocked response from the Elder and simply stepped closer to the outcast "Will you face me in this hallowed arena?"

The outcast seemed to stay silent, tilting her head to one said before she let out a sigh "Well if I must" she pushed herself off the wall, and looked at the Witch in red in the eyes "I pray you've got something for me in return?" She tapped a finger against her chin "You know, I am quite fond of stuffed animals."

Both the outcast and the Witch in red chose to ignore the scoff and chuckle that came from seemingly everywhere.

Instead they met each other in the arena, the guns in their hands and feet firing off bullets that bounced off of each other. Their arms and legs met with each thrown punch and kick.

The outcast was thrown back by a blow from a giant arm that the Witch in red had summoned, she landed on her feet on the wall. Her eyes narrowed in focus, she pulled her arms back and when she threw it forward ice followed the momentum.

Jeanne avoided the ice blast, but when it reached the ground it began to grow until it covered a corner of the arena. Gasps broke out around those that were close to the ice, auras began to flare around those Witches who were close to it. Similarly the Witch in red body also became alight with a glow. Her face broke out into a grin, one that was matched by the outcast's own. "Using magic already Cereza, a bit too early for that isn't it?"

Following the rest of the Witches example an aura began to flare from the outcast, only instead of the light semi-transparent colours of the others all that came from her was inky blackness as it swirled around her. "Come on then Jeanne" her voice seemed to have mixed with the apparition's own "This is to prove yourself so it would be an insult for me to hold back." She dropped to the floor and held a gun level to her head while the other was held level to her waist.

The Witch in red chuckled "I guess so" and pointed her guns forward.


	16. Kingdom Hearts x DDLC

A/N: Fuckin' FFnet and it's bullshit not letting write code speak.

There was a jolt that went through her body, one that she had gotten used to whenever she messed around with the code of her world.

It was to be expected, as much as she desired herself to be different in the end she was still a character in this world, just like every one character. It was only because of her position of power, she was unique and special. She was the only real person that lived in a world of code.

The code itself, as simple as it was, was adaptive and could follow with the changes that she would perform on it. Adding character traits or emphasising them would simply cause the rest of the world to shift and make it seem that it was always there. Only if she pushed it to it's limits, only if she added something so big that the world would need a moment to fix itself would it really be affected.

And as she watched how the world seem to shift and change, the seats in her 'classroom' began to glitch as what seemed like a gigantic change in the code was suddenly forced into the code of her world began to take effect.

As she tried to move, she found herself also effected. Her own body, unused to being on the receiving end of the world shifting the code in response, began to break down before building itself back again. She lost one half of her vision, at the same time her body was split in two. Then her vision was perfect, and her body returned. Only for more and more of the changes of the world to take effect, she nearly screamed in pain as her arm was forced into a glitch before it returned to normal.

She took control of the code of her world, to see what was happening. She wondered who could have the power to make a change, and wondered how big a change they were making to cause such a mess?

As she shifted through the code, she caught sight of something new.

[Sora .chr]

Her eyes widened as the name that had appeared in the character file. A name that as long as she had existed, did not exist until now.

As she went on she began to notice more and more things that were out of place, a lot of them placed under the character file of this name.

[Keyblade .obj]

[Light .obj]

[Darkness .obj]

[Body .obj]

[Soul .obj]

The character file was filled with much more than the other character files that were present in her world. Her attention was then pulled into the final object.

One that made her own skip a beat.

[Heart .obj]

She released the hold to reveal the code of her world as the implication of that item began to sink it. She stared at where the code had been speechless, not even noticing as the world around her had adapted to the new character that had suddenly appeared. And soon everything was back to normal.

The world reset, to update itself. She found herself back in her classroom.

Her body moved on her own, for once she allowed the world to guide her actions. Her own thoughts were still muddled from the character and object files that she had seen.

When she came to it was due to the call of Sayori. She looked up, and she couldn't help but noticed that Sayori's childhood friend, the one who was supposed to be the 'Main Character' of this world seemed... empty. As empty as the other characters in her world.

Her heart felt broken at the sight of the empty 'Main Character'.

It was then she noticed that other person with them, and her eyes widened.

"Sora?" She asked, wondering if this stranger was the person who had entered this world. Wondering if this stranger was the character who had a heart.

The boy blinked his blue eyes, and he tilted his head in confusion "Do I know you?"

She walked closer to him, ignoring the questions that were coming from the Sayori and her childhood friend, and reached out "Y-You have a Heart." She said.

The boy looked confused, but he nodded. He placed his hand close to his chest "Yes I do."

At that moment her eyes suddenly began to well up with tears "You're real" she mumbled. She suddenly threw herself towards the boy, her arms open for a hug. The boy barely managed to react, only being able to catch her into the hug.

"Monika!" The rest of the characters cried out in shock at her actions.

But she paid them no heed, she drew the boy, she drew Sora, into a deeper hug. "You're real" she mumbled again.


	17. Kingdom Hearts x DDLC (2)

Also Bad Ending

"You're real" Monika said.

"Monika what're you doing?!"

"Does she always do this to new club members?"

"No, I don't why she just hugged him!"

"Do any of you know him?"

"We just met him on our way to school"

She ignored the words of the characters, of the people who did not really existed. She pulled her head away from his chest to look at the boy with eyes filled with tears.

Sora eyes widened before they softened, and at last he returned her hug. "You've been feeling nothing but hurt for a while" he said to her, a comforting tone in his voice "No one else could understand the hurt you're going through, because you're the only one here who has a Heart."

"Not anymore" she replied back, a large smile on her face before it was hidden when she threw her face into his chest once more "Because you are real". Her hug around the boy grew tighter "And if you're real"

"Then I don't have to go through this charade anymore!"

[os .remove("characters/MC .chr")]

Immediately she heard the short scream of pain from the 'Main Character' that was supposed to romance one of the three, but not her never her, before he vanished from existence. Screams of shock came from the other club members, Sayori herself screaming the loudest at the sudden disappearance of her childhood friend.

[os .remove("characters/sayori .chr")]

It didn't matter, she was next. Her scream of pain was quickly silenced once she was gone.

Sora pulled away from her, and suddenly he summoned an Object in his hands. Ahh, it was the Keyblade something that never existed in this world. Something that couldn't exist in the realms of reality that was the Literature Club, he was truly realy.

[os .remove("characters/yuri .chr")]

Yuri disappeared next, she wondered if the pain from the nonexistence was as pleasurable to her as the regular pain that she dealt to herself? Oh well, she was gone and it didn't matter.

"Monika!" Sora's voice called out to her, his eyes were wide with shock and most importantly they were filled with fear.

"Don't worry Sora, just give me a little more time" she replied back.

[os .remove("characters/natsuki .chr")]

"Just a little more, and we can be together" she spoke over the scream of Natsuki, her arms were spread open for a hug as she tore the world apart around her.

All except for the boy, who even if she wanted to could not touch.

It was because he was real, he was as real as she was.

They were going to be together.

Forever.


	18. Kingdom Hearts x Queen's Blade (4)

Lying next to each other on the grass, Leina and Sora looked up at the night sky as their campfire crackled softly behind them. Tomoe and Shizuka had long gone to sleep, while these two had decided to stay up a bit longer.

"The stars look so pretty every time I look at them" Leina couldn't help but say. Her blue seemingly sparkling as she stared at the colourful dots that littered the black sky.

"Yeah," Sora nodded "When I was a kid, me and friends used to head to an island and stay there until night just so we could see the stars there. They were always brighter whenever we looked at them on that island for some reason."

The two kept a soft silence between them, simply staring upwards at the stars.

"Sora?" Leina turned her head towards the boy "Do you ever wonder what the stars are?" She asked.

Sora turned her head to face her, an eyebrow raised "Why do you ask Leina?" He returned with a question of his own.

"Well," Leina turned her head away, her face scrunched up "I always wondered what they were, I would watch them from the window of my room from time to time, but since we could never reach the sky" she reached upwards, a sad look on her face "trapped here on the ground, we don't have a clue what they are."

"Huh," Sora turned his head back to face the sky "That seems pretty sad, so you guys don't know what the stars are?"

"Well some say that they do" Leina's voice turned annoyed "I heard sometimes from a guest who was from the Church that would say that the stars in the sky were actually Angels, who would look over us in the night and protect us." Leina rolled her eyes "After my encounter with an Angel, I don't think they could protect anyone."

"But that sounds so cool though!" Sora grinned "Just imagining a whole bunch of Angels, ready to save or protect you, just think of them of going 'Fwoosh'," Sora emphasised with a hand making a swooping motion "from the sky and taking down your enemies."

Leina snorted "What I have in mind would be Nanael swooping down from the sky just to complain to us taking her time, going all 'Oh you humans always waste my time that I use to just save you!'." Leina stopped, as a small giggle escaped her throat, one that turned into laughter, when she recalled one of Nanael's moments of wild flailing.

Sora joined in as well, no doubt having the same memory popped up once the Angel's name was said.

"True enough," Sora sighed as their laughter died down. The boy looked at the sky for a while, his eyes watching the stars lazily as a dim one caught his attention. "Back where I was from, they told us that the stars were other suns that were _really_ far away."

"Really?" Leina asked, looking at the sky with a hint of scepticism "I don't believe such little stars could compare to the blazing sun." She raised a hand over her head, covering a star completely with a finger from her point of view "And none of them could possibly be as bright as it." She turned her head towards him "It's seems rather silly."

Sora shrugged "Well that's what they said, and for a while that's what I believed about the stars."

"What changed your mind?" Leina asked.

"Something that my friend said one day while we were star gazing like usual," he lifted his hand to point at the sky "He said that each and every star in the sky was actually another World, and that if you could fly through the sky you'd be able to go to different Worlds." Sora lowered his hand to rest it at his side "And I just found that so cool, that I really wanted it to be true."

Leina stared it Sora for a few moments, before she had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. Unfortunately, the noise escaped, which earned an indignant 'Hey!' from her travel companion. "Forgive me Sora" Leina said in between her laughter "But that seems much more farfetched then the stars being suns themselves."

Sora pouted for a moment, before it softened into a smile "Nah that's fine, we were just kids when my friend told me that." Sora lifted his hand once more, to point at a star "I just find it so cool that if you could travel to the stars, you'd enter a new World." A grin appeared on his face "Imagine if you went to a World where everything was underwater," he moved his hand to point at another star "Or a world filled with pirate!"

Leina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the excited tone that Sora held, wondering why he would be happy to live in a world with dirty and dangerous pirates.

Sora didn't notice her look, instead he lowered his hand and smiled "I just find that so cool, and it makes me want to visit them just for fun."

Leina laughed at the words "Those are rather simple goals if you were to learn that there were other Worlds Sora" she stated. Her smile dropped "Personally I don't think I could handle knowing that there were other worlds in the sky."

Sora blinked, he turned his head to face her "Why?" and asked.

"Do not get me wrong Sora" Leina shook her head "But this would be because of how I was raised back at my home," a frown appeared on her lips "I was never allowed out of the castle unless escorted, I could never do anything without permission or without a guard looking over my shoulder the entire time." The frown turned into an annoyed huff "Didn't help that my father barely allowed me any freedom in my activities, learning how to use a sword was one of his most generous actions towards me."

Leina leaned her head back, as if to look even more skyward "And If were to learn that after escaping my home where I was stuck there, only to find out that there were hundreds of other worlds out there that I could go to" she reached out to the sky "Where I could free completely." Her hand recoiled "Only to find out that I was trapped here with no hope of leaving?"

A sad chuckle escaped her throat "That would be rather heart breaking to me."

Sora looked at her silently "You really do like freedom, don't you Leina?"

"Of course!" She replied confidently "Even if I had trouble at first, being able to do what I want without having to worry about my father shutting me down for" she shook her head in frustration " _whatever_ reason he would think of, is very liberating" she finished with a smile. "I figure that if I hadn't been raised the way I would be less inclined to search for me personal freedom" she told him "And I would be happy just staying at home."

There was a silence between the two as the words hung in the air. Both of them no longer had smiles and were simply absorbing what each other had said, Sora moreso then Leina.

The blonde turned her head towards him "What about you Sora?" She asked "Why did _you_ leave your home?"

Sora didn't say anything at first, staring up the night sky for a few moments. His eyes went to a star, almost drawn to it and told her "My friends were lost, and so I went out to find them. I wanted to bring them back home, I wanted things to just go back to simple days where we just hung out at the island we played at."

"I see" Leina turned her head away "Even you have more noble goals than me Sora." She smiled bitterly "Here I am, leaving the comforts of my home just for personal satisfaction, while you, Tomoe, Shizuka, and even my sister left their homes for much more selfless goals."

"Don't say that!" Sora was quick to cut in, getting up to and turning his body towards her "It doesn't matter if your goal is 'noble' or not, if you have one in your head and you're determined to follow it through" he grinned "Then there's nothing wrong with that."

He threw his body back to the grass, his legs kicking up in the air for a bit "Besides, before my friends were lost I wanted to leave my house just so I could visit those Worlds that were in the stars. I didn't even have a reason to want to leave, besides that I was just," Sora stared at the stars once more, past his shoes "Curious, about what was out there."

Leina went silent, simply staring at the boy beside her for a few moments. She smiled, turning her head away as she snorted, before she threw her head back in roaring laughter.

She received an odd look from Sora, and a soft groan from Tomoe who shifted in her sleeping bag.

Her laughter died down, chuckling a little bit more before she let out a breath. She turned to Sora with a wide grin "Thank you Sora, you're always finding ways to make me smile."

Sora returned her grin "Don't worry about it!"


	19. Kingdom Hearts x Sonic

The ever calm natural beauty of Green Hill was invaded by three sudden beams of light from far above the sky.

A moment later three figures stepped out of said beams, a brown hedgehog with black and red clothing, a white duck with a blue vest and a hat, a black dog wearing a green sweater with a pair of orange pants.

The hedgehog blinked his blue eyes and then looked at his body, he tilted his head "Huh, I wonder what I am this time?" He turned to the companions as he gestured to himself, "Guys who do I look like?"

The duck crossed his arms and tilted his head, while the dog placed a hand under his chin.

"A ferret?" The duck suggested first.

"How about a cat?" the dog added.

The hedgehog looked at himself, turning his head around his body "I dunno, maybe a hamster?"

"You."

The three turned to the suddenly voice that called out to them, there standing atop one of the many hills in the area was another hedgehog. Only this time, black and red in color. Said hedgehog was glaring at them with his red eyes, his arms crossed "So you're the one I've been looking for."

The brown hedgehog tilted his head in confusion "I am?" He turned to the duck and dog, both of which shook their heads.

"I heard about another hedgehog that's been causing trouble for everyone, that includes for Rouge and the Doctor" The black and red hedgehog told them.

Once more there was a pause between the three, as they all looked at each other. At least until the duck seemed to blink and then pointed at the brown hedgehog "I think he's talking to you Sora."

"You sure Donald?" Sora, seemed to raise and eyebrow. He looked at himself before looking at the dog "Do I look like a hedgehog to you Goofy?"

Goofy, merely shrugged "I'm sure he's talking to one of us."

They turned back to the black and red hedgehog, just in time for Sora to brace himself as a black blur suddenly slammed into him.

Quickly righting himself, Sora managed to land on his feet just in time as the black blur suddenly rocketed towards him again. In a flash of a light a Key Shaped weapon appeared in his hands. He swung the weapon in a wide arc in front of him, and the other hedgehog barely managed to slide under the weapon, skidding to a halt behind him.

Sora turned to face the hedgehog, as both Donald and Goofy and back him up.

The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes as he noticed the weapon. "So you are the one they were talking about."

"Stop it!" Sora called out "Look I'm not here to cause trouble!"

"Don't play games" The black hedgehog shot back, he pointed at the weapon in his hands "That weapon of yours, it matches the ones that Rouge told me about." He lowered his body and narrowed his eyes "And after all you did to them, don't think you're gonna to be the one walking away from this."

Sora gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the Key shaped weapon "Fine, but don't blame me when you get hurt!"

"As if you could hurt me." The black hedgehog replied, before he shot forward.


	20. Summons

"Steven!"

The Rose Quartz Gem began to glow in Sora's grip, before it floated above him. From the Gem a form began to take shape, the silhouette of a woman wearing a flowing dress and long hair was present. Before it shrunk until it was in the shape of a small child, and from the silhouette a solid body formed and out came a boy. He was short, wore a pink shirt with a golden star in the middle, shorts as well as slippers. He twirled in the air, a smile on his face, as a pink shield made of energy formed in front of him hand.

He landed in front of Sora, and held the shield forward. The two exchanged a nod, before they charged forward.

(Steven's main ability would be a constant forward shield for Sora, this prevents most forward attacks from landing. Sort of like Goofy, but Steven's shield provides a reflective defense. Using the Limit, one would have Sora and Steven ram forward ala Sonic Blade but with a large radius at the same time not as far, the other would be an AOE where Sora and Steven would toss their weapons around them in a circle. The final Limit would just be Steven doing the spiky bubble shield, and Sora would whack it as hard as he can so that it bounces around the arena)

* * *

" Taylor!"

The buzzing of insects became apparent, Sora looked around and a single butterfly landed on his shoulder. The next moment a swarm of insects, once that seemed to have come from nowhere, circled the boy. The creatures enveloped him, and as quick as they came they dispersed. Sora looked around in shock, and turned to his left to see a girl standing beside him.

Dark hair framing a plain looking face, while a pair of spectacles hung over her eyes. She wore a green hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans. She rubbed her arms for a moment, before she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The moment she opened them again they turned determined and stare forward with no fear.

She turned to Sora and gave a nod, one that he returned, before she spread her arms to her side. The insects came back with a vengeance.

(Taylor's ability is a little harder to think about, but I've decided on an automatic attack Summon. In the same veins as Stitch, only hers attack the surrounding enemies instead of the enemies on the other side of the screen. All enemies take a constant damage, balance by it being someone very low damage. The Limit would be unique in the way that, once activated Taylor's bugs would stop attacking and a timer would appear. Sora has to attack as many enemies as he can during that period, and once the timer ends every enemy that Sora hits is 'tagged' and Taylor's bugs would swarm each enemy. The length would be determined by another Time Limit, and if there are no more enemies, the bugs would simply just buzz around)

* * *

" Doom Guy!"

The Demonic Gem shined in a dark green light, and it jumped from Sora's hand. The gem started to twitch to the left and right, and from the Gem a clawed hand popped out. It was then promptly squashed as a large heavy green boot slammed down onto it.

The rest of the body began to appear, revealing a man wearing heavy a suit of power armour complete with a helmet that covered his face.

The man slung a gun over his shoulder and nodded his head at the boy.

* * *

"Megumin!"

The moment the name was called Sora stumbled as a gigantic explosion occured in the background. The boy turned around to see the giant cloud of dust that was growing from the far distance with a look of surprise.

The look of surprise turned into confusion when something appeared to be flying towards him at high speeds. The boy narrowed his eyes, before they widened when he heard the screaming. Sora quickly held out his arms, but the thing slammed into him hard enough that both of them tumbled to the ground.

Both of them groaned out in pain. Sora recovered first, lifting his head to look at the dazed girl lying on top of his chest. The girl blinked and looked at him with the eye that wasn't covered with her eyepatch and gave a rather sheepish smile.

She got off from him hastily and turned away as if to ignore what just happened, she pointed her staff forward "The Great Megumin is here!"

(Megumin, in the usual spirit of Kingdom Hearts, has been buffed so that she can use more than one explosion. The gimmick is that you need to hit a number of enemies that would then prompt a Reaction Command that would have her cast an Explosion spell, obviously smaller than usual. The limit does away with this and turns it into a button mash Reaction Command prompt where if enough Megumin would summon the magic circles for the Explosion spell, before Sora points his Keyblade to power it with light turning it into a Faith bomb basically.)


End file.
